


Ada & Catey

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, So Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: They may be Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom to the students but behind closed doors (and sometimes even in public) they are a very happy couple with stories to tell.(Title comes from my personal head canon regarding what Ada calls Hecate in private)





	1. Payback Time

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I received a number of [Tumblr Prompts](http://dreamsinlilac.tumblr.com/post/170613768415/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt) (thanks) that sort of unintentionally became a collection of various stages in the Hackle relationship which I am adding in no particular order besides the order I wrote them in. 
> 
> I may well (read definitely will) add to them with more domestic tales so feel free to send more prompts from the linked post or whatever you'd like to see (just no death) my way.

“Oh.” Hecate’s gasp of shock quickly turned in to one of surprise, then of pleasure as she realised just who had pulled her into the dark, empty classroom. “Ada.”

“Of course, I hope you’re not too disappointed.”, Ada murmured before going in for another lingering kiss.

There were many words Hecate could use to describe how she felt about being pressed against the stone wall while her currently rather dominant wife kissed and touched her with reckless abandon. Disappointed was not one of them. “No, I….Oh, yes.”, she whimpered as suddenly she found her hands pinned above her head.

“That’s it.”, Ada’s eyes were dark with desire as she held Hecate’s wrists down with one hand, using the other to trail down her front, feeling an immense sense possessiveness mixed with pride that she was the one who knew what lay underneath the dark clothes. 

Following several intense years of study, Ada Cackle was most certainly an expert in Hecate’s body. With her eyes closed, she could easily point out the cluster of freckles that lay on top of her left shoulder. No guidance was needed to point out the scar on her left leg, caused, Hecate had confided early in their relationship, by a negligent Nanny who had left her young charge alone next to a high wall with a sweeping brush in close proximity.

“I thought I could fly.”, Hecate had whispered as Ada traced along what she considered to be her biggest physical flaw. “Instead I ended up with yet another Nanny and this ugly thing that no spell or potion could ever really erase.”

Ada had said nothing, simply replaced her fingers with her mouth and kissed along the jagged scar, each press of her lips telling Hecate exactly what she needed to know. 

“You have me now. You’re beautiful. I love every part of you. I love every part of your body”

And Ada did love every part of Hecate’s body. She could write poetry about her hair, her eyes, her mouth, her hands. Even her nose, which Hecate declared to be her second biggest physical flaw, Ada considered absolutely beautiful.

Then, there were the hidden parts, the ones that were for Ada’s eyes, hands and mouth only. She alone knew how soft her wife’s skin was and how delicious she tasted on her tongue. She knew how much Hecate loved kisses along her spine and although she was slightly ticklish, always begged for more as Ada carried on kissing along her hips, trailing downwards towards her very pleasing backside. She knew how incredible it felt to have Hecate’s strong legs wrapped around her waist, almost as incredible as feeling the taller body pressing her down against their bed while doing all manner of unspeakable things to her. 

Forcing herself back into the present, Ada ran her fingers across Hecate’s covered chest, knowing that underneath the high- necked dark dress, there was a very sheer black bra she herself had purchased for her lover, covering firm breasts with nipples that turned the colour of raspberry jam when Hecate was aroused. Ada could feel the nipples straining against the layers, already hard against her hand. She knew that if she chose to, she could open the dress, and see for herself what she was picturing in her mind. And she knew without question, she could have Hecate, anyway she wanted, right here against the wall.

But that wasn’t the point of this exercise.

“What… why did you stop.” Hecate, still standing against the wall looked around in confusion as she realised there was nobody keeping her there anymore.

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine.” Ada, still trying to calm her own rapidly beating heart, smirked at her quite honestly frantic-looking wife.

“Ada Cackle, you get back over here and finish what you started. This instant.”

“Like you did this morning?” Ada shook her head. “There I was, very much enjoying what I assumed was going to be some early morning love-making and then….”

“The alarm went off.” , Hecate exclaimed. “I didn’t have time, I had a class to organise. Unlike now, please Ada, don’t leave me like this.”

“Well, I suggest the next time you want to start the day off in-between my thighs, you wake up a little earlier. And as for time, we’ll have a lot more tonight, not to mention more privacy.”

“I may not be in the mood tonight, you’ve irritated me now.” Hecate folded her arms and glared at a smiling Ada.

“Past experience tells me that when you’re irritated, you’re usually even more in the mood.” Ada dared to walk a little closer, close enough to press a chaste kiss on Hecate’s cheek. “But if you need any encouragement, let me tell you that tonight, I am planning on setting a strong do not disturb spell on our rooms, lighting your favourite candles and dressing in the robe you bought me for my birthday. Just the robe.”

“You are an evil witch Ada.”, Hecate moaned at the vision that flooded her mind.

“An evil witch who is madly in love with you and willing to do anything you want us to do.” Ada knew she had Hecate right where she wanted her. “I promise my Darling, the few hours wait will be completely worth it. For both of us.” 

After one more kiss, she transported herself away from her greatest temptation before her own resolve crumbled, leaving a bemused Hecate still leaning against the wall and making some plans of her own.

“Oh I know it will be Ada, I know it will.”


	2. Dear Hecate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Send me a “Confess” and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing to the other_

Dear Hecate,

How I wish I could begin this letter with Darling Hecate, or My Hecate. Perhaps even Beautiful Hecate, for that is how I think of you.

Yes, you read that correctly, I think about you in a way that may surprise you. It surprised me at the beginning. Oh, not because it’s you, please understand this. No, it was because, without even realising they were blossoming within me, one day my feelings for you were in full bloom. I was in love with you. 

I **_am_** in love with you.

I know that last night you found my behaviour odd, I’m sure you thought I was avoiding you. I saw the look in your eyes when I declined your invitation to take tea together as we so often do and I apologise but I needed some time alone to process my thoughts. You see, yesterday was the day I realised I could no longer keep my feelings a secret from you.

Why yesterday? I can picture the inquisitive look on your face as you ask that question in your mind. You squint slightly when you don’t know the answer to something, did you know that? It’s just a small movement, usually followed by an eye roll, but it tells me when you’re confused. I would also guess that you are rolling your eyes right now because I am rambling.

Yesterday morning I received the sad news that an old school friend had passed away after a short illness. You may have heard me mention her, Rosemary Spindle. We became friends the day she arrived here and maintained that friendship until the very end. Rosemary had more life in her than anyone I have ever met. She travelled the world multiple times, married four times, it may even have been five but she was never quite sure if that last one was official. Where I always played things safe, never wanting to rock the boat, Rosemary took every opportunity life gave her and even if things didn’t work out, she found a way to enjoy herself. If she wanted to go somewhere she went, if she wanted to learn something, she studied, and if she had feelings for someone, she told them.

When her brother mirrored me to tell me that she was gone, there was one thing he was absolutely clear on, something she wanted everyone to know. She had no regrets.

If I were to die tomorrow, I know I would not be able to say the same because the one thing I would regret more than anything else would be never having told you how I truly feel for you. For so long I worried that my confession would ruin our friendship and our professional relationship, those worries remain, but for once in my life, I have decided to channel my inner Rosemary and take a risk, albeit a modified one.

That is why I have chosen to write to you rather than tell you this face to face. Cowardly perhaps but I know my limits and I am not brave enough to hear you turn me down. I don’t expect you to feel the same way that I do, and I am not telling you this to pressure you in any way, I simply wanted you to know that you are very much loved. Perhaps it is selfish of me to do this and if that is what you think, I apologise but I could think of no other way.

This letter is yours to act on as you see fit, including berating me for my unprofessional behaviour. You may rip it up, vanish it or even burn it and we need never speak of this again. You have my word that I will remain your principal and most importantly your friend as I have always been. However, and I realise this is virtually impossible, if you do feel the same way that I do, please know that I am yours completely and I love you, unconditionally.

Ada

* * *

“Woah.” The First Years collective jaws dropped as they saw their potions teacher practically run past them. “Miss Cackle’s office must be on fire or something.”

Hecate was too focused on her destination to even hear them, there was only one place she wanted to be and one thing she wanted to hear at that moment.

“Tell me to my face.”

Ada’s heart was in her mouth as a wide-eyed Hecate burst through her office door, she had been half expecting a visit though possibly not so soon. “I…Hecate I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Tell. Me. To. My. Face.”, Hecate demanded, waving the letter in Ada’s direction. “Tell me what you wrote in this.”

“I love you.”, Ada whispered softly. “I’m sorry, I….”

“No, don’t say you’re sorry. Say it properly.”

“I love you Hecate Hardbroom.” Ada didn’t get a chance to say anything else as straight away her lips were captured in an almost bruising kiss.

“I love you too.”, Hecate whispered when eventually she broke the kiss. “But I was never brave enough to say it.”

“You do?” , Ada gasped.

“Yes.” To prove her point Hecate went in for another kiss, this one even deeper and longer lasting than the last.

“I am sorry about your friend.”, Hecate murmured sometime later when they could finally sit down and talk properly. “I do remember you mentioning her several times. She sounded like a very special person.”

“She was one of a kind.” There were tears in Ada’s eyes but still, she was smiling. “Always trying to push me out of my comfort zone, I think she finally succeeded and you know something? I know wherever she is, that knowledge is making her very happy.”

“And you? No regrets now everything is out in the open?” , Hecate asked, hoping she knew the answer.

“My Darling, Beautiful Hecate.” Ada pulled her love into her arms. “I regret absolutely nothing.”


	3. What If I Told You That I Love You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Send me a “Guardian” and I’ll write a drabble about one character swearing to always keep the other safe._

“Hecate, you’re needed.”

“What have the first years done now?” Hecate aimed a withering look at Miss Bat while removing her cloak. After a day discussing exams with the Witches Council, the last thing she needed was student high jinx. “Lost a broomstick? Launched a cat into outer space?”

“It’s Ada.”

Instantly Hecate was on full alert. “Is she sick? Hurt?”

“Sick, no.” Miss Bat shook her head. “Hurt, yes though not the physical kind.”

“What do you mean?”

“She had a rather unwelcome visitor today.”

Hecate didn’t need to hear any more. There was only one person who it could be, only one person who delighted in hurting her partner at every given opportunity. “Agatha.”

“Yes, she left around twenty minutes ago, I wanted to contact you when she arrived but Ada said not to, she told us she could handle her and that she didn’t want to upset you.”

Inside Hecate wasn’t upset, she was furious. She knew that Agatha, knowing that co-ordinating exam timetables with the Council fell to the Deputy head, would have deliberately chosen that exact day to come. _“If only I’d been here.”_ , she fumed to herself. _“I’d have turned her into a toad. No, a snake. No, a fly, that’s exactly what she is. A dirty, horrible fly whose only purpose in life is to buzz around and make a nuisance of herself.”_

Hecate and Ada had been a couple for almost two years and, as both would freely admit, were blissfully happy. There were dramas of course, they were unavoidable when you ran a school for teenage Witches, but they were manageable and never impacted their personal relationship. There was only one thing that ever caused them to argue and that was Ada’s twin sister. 

One of the things Hecate loved most about her partner was her capacity for kindness and forgiveness. And she absolutely agreed, neither was a sign of weakness. What she hated though, was how Agatha took advantage of those noble qualities and played on Ada’s emotions to get what she wanted. 

It wasn’t that Ada disagreed either, in many private talks she had confessed that although she loved her sister, she didn’t like her. She told Hecate how she knew Agatha didn’t care for her or her feelings, that she would happily walk over Ada to get what she wanted. Every time she would vow that the next time Agatha showed up, the door would be slammed in her face, but it never was. Money, antiques, a bed for the night, even food and clothes, Agatha had no trouble asking for and despite her resolve, Ada could never say no. It infuriated Hecate to see the woman she adored being taken advantage of she had no problem in voicing that fury. She had confronted Agatha on numerous occasions and told her in no uncertain terms what she thought of her and how she treated Ada. But without Ada standing up to her sister, Hecate’s words were useless and as far as Agatha was concerned, she had won.

“Take care of her.” Miss Bat whispered as she left Hecate at Ada’s office. “We’ll look after the school, you look after her.”

At those instructions, Hecate’s anger diminished instantly. Ada didn’t need her anger, she needed love and support. “I will.”, she swore before opening the door and entering the room.

“Don’t say it.”, Ada spoke from her chair, her shoulders shaking with sobs as she avoided her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Don’t say what?” Hecate asked while slowly moving closer to the chair. 

“Don’t tell me that you told me so, that she’s a user, that she’s evil, that she’s a menace.” Ada ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. “Don’t tell me what I already know.”

“What if I told you that I love you?” Hecate crouched in front of Ada and reached for her moving hand. “What if I told you that nobody deserves you because you are so pure and wonderful and kind, but that I am so lucky that for some reason you seem to disagree with me and choose to share your life with me?

“What if I told you that, I will always protect you from any harm, even if that harm is coming from your own family, because I never want to see you in pain? What if I told you that I am going to take care of you this evening, actually for the rest of our lives but let’s focus on tonight first.” Her heart leapt as she saw the corners of Ada’s mouth turn up slightly. “What if I stopped talking and actually showed you what I want to do for you?”

“And what would that be?”, Ada whispered.

“First, I think a change of location is in order.” In less than a second, they were in their bedroom.

“Next, I think we need to be more comfortable.” Both were quickly out of their day clothes and dressed in cosy pyjamas.

“Ah, that’s better. Now, I don’t know about you but I haven’t eaten since lunch so I think something to eat and a nice cup of tea is in order.”

“That sounds good.” Ada gave a watery smile.

A quick flick of Hecate’s wrist summoned cheese on toast, chocolate pudding and a large pot of tea from the kitchens. “There we are. Will we eat on the bed?” She laughed as she saw Ada’s surprised face. “Just this once, I’ll magic away any crumbs. Hmmm, do we need anything else?”

Ada just had one more request. “You, I just need you.”

“You have me, my love. Always.” Hecate gently kissed the top of Ada’s head. “Come on, let’s get comfortable. Do you want to talk about it?”

It took a few minutes but fortified by a half a sandwich and a sweet cup of tea, Ada finally started to talk. “She wanted Granny Cackle’s jewellery, her wedding and engagement rings.“

“Weren’t they left to you?” Hecate, somehow still shocked at Agatha’s nerve kept her voice calm, not wanting to upset Ada further.

“Yes. I got the jewellery, Agatha got the equivalent sum of money, though of course that’s long gone. She breezed in here, automatically assuming I would just give her what she wanted. You should have seen her face when I said no."

“You…” Hecate almost choked on her tea. “You said no?”

Ada sighed deeply while putting her cup down. “You really don’t have much faith in me do you?”

“No.” Hecate shook her head. “I mean, yes, I do. I have the utmost faith in you. It’s just, well when it comes to Agatha…”

“I know, I always say I’ll turn her away and I never do. But this time I did. This time I told her exactly what I thought of her, I told her that I knew she deliberately came when you wouldn’t be here because she knew you would stand up to her. She laughed at that, told me I needed my girlfriend to fight my battles because I’m not strong enough.”

“That’s not…”

“Let me finish.” Ada put her hand on Hecate’s arm. “I told her I needed you to love and support me, which you do every day. And that love and support is what made me strong enough to finally say no to her.”

“And what did she say?”

“Nothing very nice. She threatened me, threatened the school.” Adas’s voice dropped. “Threatened you.”

“I’d like to see her try something.”, Hecate huffed. “Especially with her pathetic level of magical abilities.”

“She wouldn’t stand a chance against you, she knows that.” 

“Or you.” Hecate used her magic to push the tray aside, desperately needing to take Ada into her arms. “You are so strong and I am so very proud of you.”

“Don’t be, you saw me, I broke down as soon as she left. That’s not very strong is it?”

“Yes, it is. Remember what you told me once? When I’m alone or with people I trust, I don’t need to put on a front, that sometimes real strength comes from showing your true feelings. Does that advice not apply to you?”

There was a long silence before Ada finally answered. “It does.”

“Exactly. Ada, my Darling one, you know my feelings about your sister, they are exactly the opposite of my feelings for you because she is your exact opposite. She is the darkness to your light but you are my light and that darkness has no place in our world.”

“I know.” Ada could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks again but this time they were a different type of tear. The ones she couldn’t help shedding when Hecate spoke this way. “I love you and I love our little world.” She leaned up and gave Hecate a gentle kiss. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“That’s my job.”, Hecate smiled before reciprocating the kiss. “And I haven’t finished yet, you still have half a sandwich and a chocolate pudding to eat and I am in dire need of another cup of tea.”

While Hecate organised the plates and cups again, Ada allowed herself one more moment to reflect on Agatha’s visit. Had her sister demanded something else, she hoped she would have refused in the same way. But, if she was completely honest with herself, she couldn’t say for certain. However, her grandmother’s rings were something she was never going to give up for one very special reason.

Ada had plans for those particular pieces and as she watched Hecate sneakily feed Morgana and Pendell some crusts, she smiled to herself and resolved that those plans would soon become reality.

_Very soon._


	4. The Only Team I'm Interested In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Send me a “Push” and I’ll write a drabble about one character pushing the other against a wall and kissing them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one a little bit different to chapter 1 even though the concept was the same!

Hecate crossed the threshold into the rooms she and Ada shared and heaved a sigh of relief. Between first year feuds, cats that were afraid to fly, though not to climb, and teachers that thought physical exercise could save the world, it had been a long day. 

Now, classes were over, the girls were free to spend time with classmates of their choosing and the cats back on solid ground. Dimity Drill had been last seen flying off to play some sort of overcomplicated magical ball game. And, as for Hecate, she was finally home. Yes, the castle itself was home but it was only here, in their sanctuary that she felt she could truly relax, leave HB behind and become a different person. Though to really do that she needed something, or rather someone else and it appeared that person was missing. 

Normally when she arrived Ada was waiting for her, usually sat in her armchair reading, maybe drinking tea, usually both. There were occasions when she may be mirroring a friend or her mother, in which case she would gesture for Hecate to hang on for a momentm or to come and say hello as Alma always insisted she did. Sometime she would be kneeling on the ground, playing with Pendell and Morgana who were always highly excited when their mistresses came home to them. 

On that Thursday evening, the cats excitement was clear to see. As soon as Hecate put her books down they were over to her, running around her legs and purring with happiness as she reached down to stroke their heads.

“Hello my beauties, are you all alone?”

Pendell miaowed before scampering towards the bathroom. It was then, Hecate could hear the faint sound of running water from the shower. Smiling to herself she made her way across the room and tapped gently on the door.

“Come in.” Ada’s muffled voice came through instantly 

Hecate pushed the door open and was immediately enveloped by a cloud of citrus smelling steam.

“Is that you love?”

“It’s a bit late to be asking me that now, isn’t it? Especially considering you’ve already invited me in.”

“Well, we’ve been married for five years and you will still insist on knocking when you know I’m either in the bath or the shower. I’ve told you, you don’t have to. It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before.”

Hecate cast her eyes towards the ceiling and sighed again, this time more for effect than anything else, before magicking away her clothes and pulling back the shower curtain. “May I?”

“Of course.” Ada’s eyes were closed as she rinsed her hair but she still smiled in Hecate’s direction. “I had hoped you would. It has been a rather trying day. Did Beatrice get her cat out of the tree eventually?”

“No, I did.” Hecate sighed. “Then the wretched creature got sick all over my shoes.”

“Oh, poor thing.”

“Thank you.”

“I meant the cat.” Ada laughed as she received a gentle swat on her arm. “But all is okay now?”

“Yes, the cat is perfectly fine, sleeping happily last I heard. My shoes are fine too, though I still feel like I can smell cat vomit on myself.”

“It does rather linger.”, Ada agreed before leaning in to sniff her wife’s skin. “I can’t smell anything if that helps.”

“That’s because of the overwhelming smell of lemon from your shower gel. You’re going to turn into a lemon drop one day.”, Hecate teased.

“Possibly, luckily my other half likes the scent of lemons.”

“Yes, she does.” Hecate gave a shy smile before leaning in to kiss Ada. “Very much so.”

They stood under the spray for several moments, kissing, lazily washing each other and allowing the hot water to ease any aches and niggles the day had brought with it.

“I like when I can hold you like this.”, Ada muttered against Hecate’s neck.

“How else do you hold me?”

“When you’re in your bare feet, you’re only a little taller than me, so I can wrap my arms around your neck without standing on my tiptoes or having you stoop down.”

“Ahhh. I see.”

“Do you know everyone assumes that you’re some sort of giant or that I’m rather short, like a hobbit.”

“Well, you do like to have more than one breakfast.” Hecate laughed softly. “And you know what I’ve said before, if my shoes bother you I’ll try a different style. I wore flat shoes the day of our wedding didn’t I?”

“You did, just like you do when we’re on holidays. The shoes you wear in school don’t bother me.”, Ada promised. “They’re just shoes and I am perfectly willing to kiss and hold you when you’re wearing them, anytime at all in fact. And you always look incredible But when I can hold you like this, it’s because it means we’re not Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, we’re Ada and Catey and I do like that differentiation.”

“So do I.”, Hecate told her with another kiss. “I like being your Catey, in fact, I like it very much.”

“I like _you_ very much.” Ada giggled.

“Thank you for telling me, I like you too.” Hecate gazed into the eyes that had captivated her many years before. “In fact I love you.”

With those words, the energy between them changed. Suddenly they both became very aware that they were alone, naked and with absolutely nowhere they needed to be for the next fourteen hours. 

“Ahhhh.”, Ada gasped as she found herself pushed back against the tiled walls.

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” 

Ada reached up and pressed a finger against Hecate’s lips. “It’s fine, I just forgot about the cold tiles. But don’t worry, I have hot water and a hot woman here with me to keep me warm.”

“Hmmm, compliments will get you everywhere.” A reassured Hecate was back to kissing.

“I hope so.” , Ada groaned as talented hands glided over her wet torso. “Come here.”, she moved her hands down to the small of Hecate’s back, pulling them closer, two pairs of wet breasts pressing together as they kissed and fondled each other.

“Together?”, Hecate whispered into Ada’s ear. 

“Oh yes, please yes.”

In a practiced move, they reached down to stroke each other. Again, years together meant they knew the pace and rhythm that worked in this position. Long, slow strokes to start with, moving to circle each other’s clits, gasping into the other’s mouths as the pleasure increased. For Ada, this is how she would reach climax, she loved when Hecate was inside her but it was never enough by itself, she needed the stimulation of her clitoris to bring her over the edge. Hecate, on the other hand, could orgasm through penetration alone, especially with a lover like Ada who knew exactly what to do, One finger, then two, then three moving relentlessly over that spot that had her seeing stars.

It was Hecate who came first, though Ada was mere seconds behind her, the sounds of their satisfaction echoing off the tiled walls as they rode out the waves together.

“I can’t say I wasn’t hoping for that too.”, Ada confessed. “I’ve been craving your touch all day.”

“So have I.” Hecate bit her lip. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop craving you.”

“Nor I you.” Ada gave her wife a chaste kiss. “Well, we can’t stay in here all night, we have cats to feed. And ourselves, of course. I’m starving all of a sudden.”

“I seem to have worked up a bit of an appetite myself.” Hecate turned the water off and reached for their towels, magic was convenient but small gestures like helping Ada dry off always made her feel good. “You know something, perhaps Dimity was right earlier, physical exercise is important.”

“Really?” Ada was incredulous. “Does that mean you’re going to go off and join her team?”

“Hardly. The only team I’m interested in being on is yours and I joined that a long time ago.”

“So you did my love, so you did.”


	5. Lovers and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> Send me a "Stop" and I'll write a drabble about one character calming the other down (from anger, jealously, etc)

“And just what are you smirking at?” Hecate regarded Dimity through narrowed eyes as she secured the front door. “Have you never seen two women embrace before?”

“Oh, I have.”, Dimity nodded. “I’ve been involved in a fair few and you know, I’ve seen you embrace one woman in particular several times.”

“And?” Hecate was fast losing patience. “What is the issue?”

“No issue with me.”, Dimity shrugged. “Though the woman I usually see you hugging like that may have one.”

“Ada?”

“Bingo.” Dimity leaned in to whisper to the Deputy Head. “I think your Missus is ever so slightly jealous at the moment.”

“She is?” Hecate was taken aback. “And by the way, she is not my ‘Missus’ as you put it.”

“Really? You live together, have two cats together, I’m pretty sure I heard you had a wedding, though that came from Miss Bat so I can’t be sure, though the ring on your left hand kind of reinforces what she said. And I’ve definitely seen you hugging her, and kissing. Remember Halloween, you had a little too much…..”

“Enough.” Hecate did not want to be reminded of that particular night. “What makes you think Ada is jealous?”

“Just the way she was watching you with Pippa, she didn’t seem herself. And it wasn’t that she was rude to her but she definitely wasn’t the chatty Ada we all know and love. Well, you love-love her, the rest of us just really, really like her.”

“Thank you for clarifying that. But she hasn’t said anything?”

Dimity shook her head. “No, not to me anyway, it was more what she didn’t say, you know?”

Hecate did know, especially when it came to Ada. She also knew in situations like this it was better to wait until her wife wanted to say something. “Yes, I think I do. Well, thank you for telling me, Miss Drill. Are all the girls in bed?”

“Yep, I checked every corridor, all fast asleep. They really enjoyed today, seems they were very taken by Miss Pentangle.”

“I noticed.”

“Hecate, you and her.. were you…?”

“Friends, only ever friends.”, Hecate answered truthfully.

“Ah, okay. Well, she’s very nice but I think you got the better deal, so if I were you I’d go off and do whatever you have to do to make Ada feel better.”

Hecate drew her face into it’s sternest look. “This conversation has taken a very inappropriate turn. Goodnight Miss Drill.” Then, just before she transported herself to their bedroom, and with a glint in her eye, added, “I will.”

There was still a twinkle as she materialised next to their bed, immediately noticing Ada at the desk, writing frantically. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Ada didn’t look up, just carried on writing.

“Pippa said to tell you goodbye and that she hopes to see you again soon.”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

“It’s rather late to be working.”, Hecate murmured softly as she walked over to the desk. “Why don’t you come to bed?”

“Not tired.” At this point, Ada was sounding completely childlike and quite honestly, Hecate was amused. “I have to do this.”

“I understand.” Hecate bent down and kissed the top of Ada’s head. “Well, I think I’ll read my book for a little while. When you are tired come and join me. ”

“Fine.”

More often than not, Hecate took the lazy option when it came to undressing, except for a certain type of undressing, of course, then she really made a show of the process. However, on this occasion, she decided to take her time. 

She sat on the bed, took off her shoes, then stood to untie her dress, stepping out of it as it pooled beneath her feet before using her abilities to hang it up. Her efforts were rewarded with an almost hidden glance from Ada, who averted her gaze again as soon as she realised she had been caught. Then, Hecate concentrated on her stockings, taking her time with each one before rolling down her knickers.

“Ahh.”, she gave an audible sigh of relief as she removed her red satin bra. The sigh was mainly for attention but it did feel good to remove the restrictive garment, even if it was one of her, actually their, favourites. Then, completely naked, she planned her next move.

“Have you seen my hairbrush? Oh, there it is, excuse me.” Hecate leaned closely over a still frantically writing Ada to pick up the brush she had magicked to its convenient location. While there she took the opportunity to accidentally on purpose stroke her left hand over her wife’s before slowly walking away, brushing her loose hair as she felt the blue eyes gazing at her. Finally, she carried out her bathroom routine, adding a tiny bit of perfume for good measure before climbing under the covers. 

Both she and Ada preferred sleeping naked together, unless it was too cold or if one of them was unwell. Or, the other exception, if they were arguing. How Ada decided to dress for bed was going to tell Hecate a lot.

It took about half an hour to get the answer. Thirty minutes where she pretended to read, Ada pretended to write and neither of them said anything. Then suddenly Ada stood up, closed her notebook and silently made her way to the bathroom, carrying her heaviest longest nightdress in her hands, causing Hecate’s heart to sink.

For a moment she debated getting up, knocking on the door and demanding to know exactly what was wrong, but instinct told her to wait. 

Her instinct was right.

“I’m sorry.” Ada, now completely naked herself, whispered as she stood at the side of the bed.

“What are you sorry for?” Hecate placed her book on her lap and met her wife’s gaze.

“I fear I’ve acted rather stupidly tonight, leaving you on your own with Pippa.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Not what you’re thinking.” Ada sat on the edge of the bed. “I just meant not joining you, not being a good hostess. I closed myself off and then when you came back, I continued to do so.”

“Why?”, Hecate prompted softly.

“Because I was jealous. Jealous of Pippa Pentangle. All I’ve heard today is how marvellous she is. The students are all, what was it Dimity said? Ah yes, ‘crushing’ on her. I even had Felicity ask me how easy it would be to transfer schools. They think Pentangles is some magical version of Disneyland with a fairy princess running it.”

“We’re just as good as Pentangles.” Hecate reminded Ada as she traced circles along her arm. “And the girls will forget any ideas of transferring by tomorrow.”

“It’s not just the girls.”, Ada confessed. “I was jealous of you and her as well. I’m sorry love, I should be happy that you renewed your friendship. And I am, truly I am but, well, I suppose I’m so used to being the one you, the one who, oh, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You are.” Hecate pulled Ada towards her so they were completely skin to skin, Ada’s head resting underneath her chin. “You are my friend, my best friend, you are my love, my wife, my everything. Pippa is my friend again and I won’t lie to you, that makes me happy. Not because I don’t need you, I always will, but because I…”

“You don’t need to explain.” Ada looked up and kissed Hecate lifts. “I know how things were for you before, that’s the main reason I feel bad for acting so childishly. I want you to have friends, lots of friends and you have, far more than you think in fact. And I am very happy that you and Pippa resolved your differences. I’m only sorry that I didn’t represent myself very well as either the school principal or as your wife.” Ada paused for a second. “That’s if she knows we’re married of course.”

“She does.”, Hecate confirmed while holding up her hand. “Not only was I wearing my ring, I also showed her the pictures and probably bored her senseless talking about you. And as for representing the school, I may have alluded to the fact that you had paperwork to do and Council members to speak to which she completely understood.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, before I turn out the light, can we put this silly jealousy behind us?”

Ada cuddled closer. “We can. I’m sorry and you know I love and trust you completely.”

“It’s alright, it’s not like I’ve never had my jealous moments in the past, but we both know there’s nothing to worry about, don’t we.”

“We do, nobody could ever come between us.”

“Good.” Before Hecate turned off the light she had one more question. “So, you’ll come to the dinner Pippa has invited us to next week?”

“I will.” Ada nodded in the dark. “But I can tell you now, we’re going shopping this weekend because if I’m spending time with you and Pippa Pentangle, I want to look my absolute best.”

“You look your best right now.”, Hecate told her honestly. “But that’s just for me to see, so yes, we can go shopping.”

“Actually.” Ada smiled as the covers were pulled over her. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yes, I’m sure she’ll have some great stories about you from your school days. It’s about time I got my revenge after all the things Mona has told you about me. Oh yes, this is going to be rather brilliant isn’t it?”

“Err, yes. Brilliant.”

All of a sudden Hecate wasn’t too sure this was such a good idea but she quickly pushed the negative thought aside. It was dinner with her wife and an old friend and she knew that they would get along famously. Besides, Pippa couldn’t have that many stories.

Could she?


	6. We Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> Send me a "Hold" and I'll write a drabble about one character just wanting to hug the other

“I don’t think I can do this without you.”, Hecate sobbed freely as she stared at the image in front of her. “I need you here, I need you to hold me and tell me that we’ll get through this together. I’m not strong enough on my own. I need you to be mine again.”

She gasped as she saw the woman in the painting flinch slightly. It may have been a crude approximation, but it was Ada. Emotional, empathetic Ada who could feel everything Hecate was feeling right now, perhaps even more so.

“I’m sorry my love, I’m so sorry. I need to be stronger, stronger than she is. I _will_ be stronger for you. Your sister may have started this war, but _we_ will win it.” Hecate wiped her eyes angrily. “And when you’re out of there, I’m going to hold you so tightly. I’ll wrap myself around you completely, you’ll probably call me a limpet the way you usually do, but I won’t let go because I’ll know neither of us wants me to. I’ll hold you and kiss you and tell you again and again how much I love you. I promise.” 

The painted eyes regarded her with a glimmer of hope. 

“Soon, very, very soon, you’ll be in my arms and while we wait, please know that you are still mine, you always will be. Together forever, remember?”

As tempting as it was to try and remove Ada from her prison immediately, Hecate knew she had to prepare properly. The students had to be safe, especially one. Hecate wasn’t being cruel, but she had to take into account Mildred’s past history with Agatha as well as her low magical skills. Home was a far safer place for her than the school at that particular moment. There was also the other staff members to be protected and everyone was looking at her to ensure that happened.

Agatha knew it too, which meant Hecate had to play the game. She was in a dangerous position, Ada’s twin knew of their marriage of course and quite frankly, Hecate was surprised that Agatha was allowing her to remain in the school.

That was until she realised that Agatha needed her. She needed her magical abilities, she needed her organisational skills, and she needed her presence to keep the girls at the school. And apparently, she needed something else.

“You know.”, Agatha whispered as she ran her finger along Hecate’s covered arm. “If you do find yourself missing my sister for some reason, my bedroom door is always open.”

It was all she could do to keep herself from vomiting, but Hecate forced herself to remain calm and respond in a neutral tone. “I don’t think that will be necessary. ”

“The offer is there Hecate. Whenever you want to take me up on it.”

Hecate left the room and tried to remove Agatha’s disgusting comments from her mind. _“How dare she? Ada is my wife, they may look alike but that’s where the resemblance ends. Just the very idea, why would I want her when I have Ada.”_

Yet again, she wished for Ada to be there. If she were, none of this would be happening. “And I could hug her, I could smell her perfume, touch her skin and everything would be alright.” The despair of not having her wife by her side was threatening to overwhelm Hecate, but she knew she had to hold on just a little longer, do a little bit more investigating so she could get her back.

From that point, things continued to spiral out of control. Agatha was volatile at the best of times, but now, on a complete power trip, she was explosive. Hecate had been right there, had heard her say it, “If I can’t have this place, nobody can.” As her sister-in-law turned to face her, Hecate knew one thing for certain, she meant it.

Magical rules meant nothing to Agatha, authority even less, which was exactly how Hecate found herself in the shameful position of having to trap the Grand Wizard. Magically, it was the worst thing she had ever done, but she reasoned that if she could keep the school stable, it was worth it. She couldn’t be sure if he had heard her mumbled explanation but she didn’t have time to worry about the possible repercussions now. She had to see Ada again.

_“I just hope that somehow, she can tell me what to do.”_ The idea seemed ridiculous, even to Hecate but something told her to go to where the painting was. The last person she expected to find there was Mildred but a voice, Ada’s voice, told her this was their only hope.

The overwhelming feeling of disappointment when the spell failed almost caused Hecate to keel over in pain, but she couldn’t, she needed to put on the bravest face of her life for Mildred who automatically blamed herself for the failure.

“It’s not your fault.” Hecate meant it, Mildred was too young, too immature. The spell needed power, it needed heart, it needed Hecate.

“I have to try.” She could sense Ada begging her to protect herself and spoke directly to her. “I have to take the risk, for all of us.” She looked directly at her wife before speaking the ancient words of the spell.

“By all that I see, and all that we are, I summon you Ada from realms afar.“

As the alarm blared in the background she could only hope she had enough time to finish what she had started. They were so close, Ada’s hands were in hers, just another couple of seconds and this battle would be won.

“Friends.”, she heard Agatha and Gullet say as they actioned her punishment. It was yet another pointed insult from Agatha, who even now would not recognise the deep love her sister had found. "Together forever.“, two words Hecate and Ada often whispered to each other suddenly became a penalty to be feared, not a promise to be celebrated.

The painful sensation of being sucked into the painting paled into insignificance compared to feeling of sorrow once she was in there. Not just her own but Ada’s as well, both combining and building into a sense of terror. It was like being in a living nightmare, one that neither could wake up from. And the saddest part of all, they couldn’t comfort each other.

Hecate could feel the sensation of Ada behind her, as though they were lying in bed but there was no way she could shuffle back so they were joined together. Here, she had to stand alone with the ghost-like spirit of her love around her and pray to the magical forces that somehow, they both got out.

It seemed that the magical powers that be were listening, though it was only later they understood what, or rather who facilitated their rescue. And when they did, Hecate would again learn to not write Mildred Hubble off too soon.

“Ada, Ada.” Leaving the painting was even more agonising than entering it, but even before the painful spasms had passed there was only one thing on Hecate’s mind. “Ada, you’re out. Are you harmed? Let me check you over.”

“I’m fine my Darling.” Ada grasped the back of the chair to steady herself. “A little winded that’s all. Are you……” Her words were cut off as she found herself wrapped in a tight grip by her partner. “It’s okay, I’m here, we both are, and as much as I want to continue this, we haven’t won the war yet.”

“I know, we need to help the others.” Hecate pulled back and wiped at her eyes. “I just needed to hug you first, I’ve been so afraid I wouldn’t get the chance.”

“Me too.” Ada linked their hands together, ready to transport them both to the grounds. “Let’s deal with whatever we’re facing outside. Then afterwards, you can fulfil the promise you made to me when I was in there.”

“I will.” Hecate composed herself as best she could, squeezed Ada’s hands and prepared to join their fellow good Witches in defeating the evil magic that threatened them.

“What do you need?” 

It was later that evening, the students were safe, Algernon, Davina and the Great Wizard returned to their proper forms, the castle secured and it was just Hecate and Ada in the office, though now it was a new picture they stood in front of with two new occupants. Both of whom had broken Ada’s heart to varying degrees.

“I really need that limpet hug now.”

Hecate said nothing, simply brought Ada into her arms and got ready to transport them to their bedroom. But before doing so she stared directly at the woman watching them from the forefront of the painting and clearly mouthed two words.

_“We win.”_


	7. The Love Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada sets her heart on a new piece of furniture, but will it be to Hecate's taste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr Cuddle Prompt 'On the Couch/Loveseat'.

“Oooh, look at that.” Ada was off like a rocket before Hecate could respond, but as soon as she turned around, she knew exactly what had caught her wife’s attention.

_“I should have guessed.”_ Experience had told Hecate that a simple trip to a magical antique fair never resulted in them, ‘Just picking up a few knick-knacks’.

Already resigned to what was to come, she walked over to find an animated Ada talking to the antique dealer. 

“Do you have a letter of authenticity?“, Ada asked while examining the piece of furniture.

“Right here.” The dealer produced a piece of paper. “It’s a genuine Victorian love seat.”

“What do you think?” Ada, eyes dancing with excitement glanced at a non-plussed Hecate. “It would go perfectly in my office.”

“It doesn’t look very comfortable. And the fabric is rather faded.”

Ada ran her hands over the pink velvet. “Hmm, perhaps you’re right about the fabric.”

Seeing that he was potentially going to lose a sale, the dealer jumped in quickly. “We can restore the fabric, it takes a few days and a little bit of magic, but it will be as good as new when it’s finished. Would you like us to keep it pink or change the colour?”

“Pink please.” Ada beamed at him and with that, and some haggling from Hecate, the deal was done.

“I still don’t think it looks very comfortable.”, Hecate sniffed as they arrived back to the castle. “And I certainly don’t understand why it’s called a loveseat; there’s nothing very romantic about it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”, Ada informed her while hanging up their cloaks. “In times where modesty was very much valued, this type of seat was used by courting couples to sit closely together and converse. I think that’s rather romantic don’t you?”

“We have armchairs that allow us to do that.”, Hecate pointed out. “I don’t see why you needed an extra piece of furniture.”

“It’s very simple my dear; I liked it, I wanted it, I bought it. I may well sit on it, I may not, but that’s fine, I know that just looking at it will make me very happy for a long time to come. Is that an acceptable reason?”

Feeling slightly guilty for having rained on her love’s parade, Hecate reached for Ada’s hand and squeezed it. “Yes.”

“Good.”

True to the dealer’s word, four days later the love seat had been delivered and was situated in its new home in Ada’s office.

“What do you think?”, A proud Ada asked her staff members at the end of their morning meeting.

“It’s beautiful.” Davina enthused. “It looks like an ideal nap location.”

Hecate raised her eyes to the ceiling. That statement, coming from Davina Bat who could fall asleep on a clothes-line running over Heathrow Airport, didn’t mean much.

“It’s very….pink.”, Algernon observed.

“Isn’t it?” Ada nodded enthusiastically. “I wasn’t sure how well they would be able to restore it, but it turned out even better than I could have imagined. I’m so thrilled with it.”

That last sentence was all Hecate needed to hear. As long as Ada was happy with her purchase, that was all that mattered.

Over the next few weeks, Hecate didn’t think much about the new addition. As always when she was in Ada’s office during the day, she sat on one of the high backed desk chairs. Then in the evenings, she sat in one of the armchairs across from her wife to read, sometimes mark papers or just to chat about their respective days.

However, there was one evening when both armchairs appeared to be taken and try as she might, there was no moving the occupants.

“You do realise you are both being completely unreasonable?”

Morgana, always the cat spokesperson, gave a huge yawn and settled back down to her nap. The fact that her mistress wanted to sit somewhere comfortable to read her book did not impact her in the slightest. This chair was hers now, and she was not giving it up for anyone, not even one of her two favourite humans.

Meanwhile, Pendell was snoring in what was typically Ada’s chair, and Hecate knew better than to move him. Although he was a remarkably good-natured creature, anyone who got between him and his sleep knew about it.

“I suppose I’ll have to go upstairs so.”, Hecate sighed. It was only as she went to transfer herself to their bedroom that a certain pink piece of furniture caught her attention.

_"Perhaps…..”_ , she thought to herself. The office was so warm and comfortable, and besides, she had told the other teachers that this was where they could find her if they needed her. 

“And Ada did say it was very comfortable; maybe I should try it out.” 

Casually, just in case anyone happened to be watching her, she walked towards the loveseat and almost nervously lowered herself down to sit on it before leaning back against the velvet cushions that Ada appeared to have added.

“Not bad.” she mused before summoning a pot of tea, opening her book and allowing herself to relax.

“Ha!”

It was almost two hours later, and Ada was standing in the doorway with a look of triumph on her face as she took in the vision of her wife with her stockinged feet up on the seat. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist for long.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Hecate glanced over the top of her book. “Your cats had commandeered the armchairs.”

“So, they’re my cats now. And from what I can see they’re settled down on the hearth.”

“They must have moved.” Hecate looked over to where Pendell and Morgana were indeed, asleep in front of the fire. “I didn’t notice.”

“Because you were too comfortable on my love seat to notice.”, Ada smirked. “I did tell you so.”

“I agree, it is relatively comfortable, certainly a step up from the desk chairs, but I still can’t see how any more than one person could sit here in comfort.”

Ada was already shedding her shoes, ready to show her beloved how wrong she was. “Shuffle over a little.”

Feigning reluctance, Hecate did what she was told, secretly grinning to herself as Ada’s body aligned with hers. “And what is this meant to prove?”

“I do believe we are both on the couch. Cuddling. And if we do this….” Ada paused to drape Hecate’s arm over her stomach. “I for one am very comfortable.”

“You seemed to be very prepared for this experiment.” Hecate teased. “Have you been practising?”

“Of course, thank goodness for Davina.” Ada was anticipating it but still yelped as she received a pinch to her hip. “Owww. Don’t take the fact that you’ve been proven wrong out on me.”

“I have not been proven wrong.” Hecate was still smiling behind Ada’s back. “In fact, this was my plan all along.”

“Your cunning plan to cuddle up with me?”

“Exactly.” Hecate’s lips grazed over Ada’s ear. “I think it worked.”

“I think you’re full of it, but I’ll let you off, just this once. Just admit one thing.”

“And what would that be?”

“Admit that you now understand why it’s called a love seat.”

“Oh, I do.” Hecate tightened her hold on Ada. “I definitely do.”


	8. Snow Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes bad weather can be the best thing to happen to a Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr cuddle prompt "Snow Cuddles".

Ada woke slowly, not wanting to let go of the last precious moments of sleep just yet.

_“Who organises a meeting for a Sunday?_ “ Allowing herself a few murderous thoughts for the organiser, a Hallow of course, she finally extracted herself from the bed, wanting her companion to enjoy the extra minutes she had lost out on herself. It was cold, far colder than the previous day so she pulled her warmest dressing gown around her, slid into her fluffy slippers and quickly padded into the bathroom.

“I’ll wake her up with a cup of tea.”, Ada decided as she washed her face. If she had to rouse Hecate for a boring council meeting, the least she could do was have something hot for her to drink. It might not make the fact that they had to give up a precious Sunday together any easier, but it would be appreciated nonetheless.

It was while she was preparing the drinks that she noticed a message coming through her personal mirror.

**“Conference cancelled due to extreme weather conditions. We will reconvene on the second Friday in March. Apologies for any inconvenience.”**

Ada re-read the message, wanting to make sure she had it right. The conference had been cancelled; they didn’t have to go anywhere, that was correct. But what did they mean about the weather? A glance out the window explained it.

“Snow.”

At some point during the night, the castle and surrounding areas had been covered in a blanket of crisp white, snow. Beautiful to look at but not at all safe to fly in, especially as it was still coming down in heavy flurries. Ada took in the view, her mind suddenly filling with memories of snow days when she was a young girl. She remembered the fun she used to have with her friends, sledging down the hill, making snowmen and throwing snowballs. But she wasn’t a child anymore, and as pretty as the snow was, she didn’t relish playing in it. Especially not when she could be doing other activities with one special person.

Hecate.

From where she stood at the window, Ada turned and regarded the woman in her bed. The woman who from the first night they had slept together had never left and who Ada hoped with every fibre of her being never would. There had been nights of slow lovemaking, learning each other’s bodies, understanding what each other wanted and needed. Other nights were for raw passion, where they pushed each other to the limit and relished in the freedom to be wild together, to take what they wanted while giving everything they could to the other. 

Then, there were nights like the previous one, nights where they kept each other company as they read their books, then fell asleep together. No expectations, no pressure, just a sense of comfort, and security that each woman had been craving for so long.

This, them, it was still so new, so fresh but already so solid, as though it was always meant to be. Even the age difference that had stopped Ada from confessing her feelings earlier wasn’t an issue. Life had made Hecate wise beyond her years, and they had each entered their relationship as equals. And if people raised an eyebrow at the younger woman on her arm, Ada didn’t care one bit. They could look, even comment if they wanted to, but she, Hecate and those who cared for them knew that age meant nothing when you found their type of love.

She signed with happiness, drinking in the sight of Hecate, still sleeping and curled up on her right-hand side, her dark hair contrasting beautifully against the pillows it draped across. One hand was tucked under her cheek, the other on her stomach and much to Ada’s amusement, her glorious, naked backside was absolutely not on her side of the bed.

“Mattress hogger.”, she whispered while crossing the room. “She can deny it all she wants, but she takes up far more space than I do.” Not that she minded much. Hecate liked to be the small spoon, and who could resist the opportunity to hold that beautiful body through the night? 

Not Ada who also couldn’t resist getting back into bed and sharing the good news. “Catey, wake up.”, she murmured while training her fingers along Hecate’s neck, down her arm then back again.

Hecate opened her eyes slowly, a slight smile visible on her face as she realised who had woken her. Then, as she remembered what was supposed to be happening, she pressed her face into the pillow and groaned. “No.”

“No what?”

“No, I don’t want to go to that meeting. Not today.” For anybody else, Hecate would have put on a front, said that any Magical Council meeting was relevant and how it was important for Witches to participate in their community activities when they could. Not with Ada though, with her girlfriend, she could speak her mind. She didn’t want to go, especially not on a Sunday which barring a school crisis, was always their day together.

Ada pressed her lips against a hunched up shoulder. “We don’t have to.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s snowing; the meeting is postponed, to a Friday thankfully. We don’t need to go anywhere today.”

“Really?” Hecate rolled over so quickly she almost knocked Ada off the bed. “Sorry.”, she reached out to steady her partner. “We don’t need to go?”

“No. In fact, we don’t need to leave this room all day. The students think we’re away; the other staff won’t disturb us unless there’s an issue. So unless you want to get up, get dressed and face the cold… ”

“I don’t want to.”, Hecate smiled before stealing a proper kiss. “Good morning by the way.”

“Good morning my love.” Ada slipped under the covers, chuckling as once she was properly back in bed, Hecate hooked her left leg over her hip, wrapped an arm around her waist then buried her head under Ada’s chin. “Ahh, it’s the return of my little limpet.”

“It’s cold.”, Hecate smirked against Ada’s collarbone. “I need you to warm me up. Besides, you love it when I’m affectionate.”

“I do.”, Ada agreed as she pulled the blankets around Hecate’s back and shoulders. “Do you want some tea? I had been about to make some when I got the message from the council; it might help warm you up even more.” Clothes may have done the same thing but Ada was not about to suggest that. 

“Maybe later.” Hecate looked up with gleaming eyes. “I’m nice and warm now, are you?”

“I am.” Ada snuggled a little closer. “So, can I take it you don’t have any desire to do any typical snow day activities?”

“Like what?”

“Snowball fights, building snowmen, or women if you prefer, drinking hot chocolate by the fire.”

Hecate gave Ada a very pointed look. “With all those teenage girls and the many, many punishments I have doled out recently I would be a walking target for snowballs. And I am not creative enough to build any type of snow person.”

“What about the hot chocolate? I have a delicious recipe from Mother, though I will say that made it even better once I started adding brandy to it.”

“I hope you were over eighteen when you made that discovery.” 

“Just about.” Ada grinned to herself as she heard a muffled ‘tsk’ against her chest. “How about it?”

“That does sound nice, though maybe we’ll stick to tea this morning. After that, well it’s not like we have anywhere to be is it? Perhaps we can get a little bit tipsy and see what happens.”

If they were going to get a little bit tipsy, Ada knew exactly what was going to happen, and the thought excited her greatly.

“But for now.” Hecate’s voice was faint and her words slow, a sure sign she was drifting off again. “Let’s just stay here having snow cuddles for a while shall we?”

“Snow cuddles. I like that idea.”

“M'too. And sleep. Need more sleep…”

“Oh yes. Snow cuddles and sleep, sounds like a perfect Sunday to me.”


	9. Congratulations Catey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good news for Hecate is about to get even better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr cuddle prompt 'Congratulations'.

“Hello love, just give me a minute and…..” Ada glanced up and noticing the excited smile on her girlfriend’s face, put down the pen and gave Hecate her undivided attention. “What is it?”

“I’ve just been mirrored by the Grand Wizard’s office.”

“And?” Ada pushed back her chair, already anticipating what was to come.

“And, they said that he read my recommendations around safety precautions in the potions lab and that he agrees. As a result, all magical texts are to be updated and there is to be an addendum made to the Witch’s Code for which I am to be credited.”

“Hecate, that’s marvellous..”

“And that’s not all, he has also invited me to give a talk at the next Magical Conference. It’s to be held in Vienna over the midterm break.”

“Can I take it you said yes?”

Hecate nodded, the excitement clearly written all over her face. “I did and I, well, I wanted to ask you, if you don’t have any plans that is…” She took a deep breath. “Would you come with me? They said I can bring a friend and I know it will probably be very boring, and I’m sure you have better things to do…..”

Her uncharacteristic rambling was cut off by a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Of course I’ll come, you should know by now that my plans revolve around you and there is nothing I would rather do than spend time with you. And yes, apart from your talk it may be slightly boring but the time we spend together won’t be, will it?

“No.” Hecate smiled. “It won’t, thank you. And thank you for all the support you’ve offered me. I’m not sure I would have gone with the idea without your encouragement.”

Ada shook her head, taking both of Hecate’s hands in hers before kissing them gently. Her girlfriend was always poised and knowledgeable in the classroom, but still lacked confidence in her own abilities at times. “This was all your work, my love. You have put so much effort into researching and validating your theories and now that has paid off. I am so, so proud of you.”

“I think that makes me happier than anything else.” Hecate murmured as she was drawn into Ada’s embrace. It was hard to believe how wonderful her life had become over the past few months. Since Ada’s letter confessing her feelings, their relationship had blossomed into something so special, so precious to them both that it didn’t seem real. But it was. The proof was everywhere to be seen, including how Ada was holding her so tenderly at that exact moment.

“So.”, Ada asked as she dropped kisses on Hecate’s soft hair. “This friendly trip to Vienna, are we talking about separate rooms or…..”

“Absolutely not.”, Hecate promised. “I was slightly presumptuous and said that if anyone was coming with me it would be my partner so only one room was necessary I hope I didn’t overstep the mark but you did say that the Grand Wizard knew about us.”

“Oh, he does. I had to tell him before my mother did, she was that excited I think she mirrored everyone in her address book. And he is very happy for us.” 

She felt her heart leap at the bashful look on Hecate’s face. Alma adored her partner and had done everything possible to ensure that the younger witch felt welcomed into the Cackle fold, which was more than some other family members had but that wasn’t something to be dwelled on now. Especially when there were happier things to focus on.

“If I remember correctly the conference is usually on a Monday and Tuesday?”

“Yes, we’ll arrive there on Sunday evening and my talk will be Tuesday morning.” Efficient as always, the Grand Wizard’s office had sent a detailed agenda before their mirror talk with Hecate was even finished.

“Well, in that case.” Ada’s eyes twinkled with anticipation. “How about we make the most of our time off and stay for an extra few days? It can be our first holiday together.”

“Really?” Hecate had never experienced a proper holiday before, especially not one with someone she loved and she squeezed Ada tightly with excitement at the idea.

“Really. You let me organise that while you work on your speech. We’re going to have a wonderful time.”

“We are.” Hecate buried her face in Ada’s neck and inhaled the delicious lemon smell she was addicted to. “I can hardly wait.”

“Neither can I.”, Ada beamed. “Our first trip as a couple, the first of many I’m sure.”

“I do hope so. I should really start getting organised I suppose.” Hecate reluctantly went to pull away but found that she was unable to move.

“There’s plenty of time for that. For now, just let me hold my incredible and oh, so clever girlfriend for just a few more minutes. Is that okay with you?”

“It is.”

“Good. And Darling, in case I haven’t said it already, Congratulations.”


	10. Never Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years know very little about Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom's marriage, but that doesn't stop them speculating. What's interesting is, it's the girl who sees the most who says the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr cuddle prompt 'In Public'.

Enid hadn’t believed it at first. “Do you know how many schools I’ve been to.”, she scoffed. “And every single one, the same rumour goes around about at least two of the teachers.

“It’s not a rumour.”, Maud insisted. “My grandparents were there. Actually, Granny Mona was Miss Cackle’s witness when she and Miss Hardbroom got married.”

“When?”, Enid rolled her eyes in reponse to that. As tall tales went the extra detail got Maud points, but she still didn’t believe it.

“A few years ago, I don’t remember exactly, but I’m telling you, it happened. I’ve even seen pictures, they looked beautiful.”

“What did they wear?”, Enid arched an eyebrow. “A black dress and a pink cardigan?”

“No.” Maud was getting annoyed by the questioning. “Miss Cackle wore a lovely suit. Yes, it was pink but kind of that blush pink colour. Miss Hardbroom wore a dark green and purple dress and I think her hair was down. I’ll ask Granny if I can see the picture again next time I visit.”

“Bring it back with you.”, Enid suggested. “Then I’ll believe you.”

At this point, Mildred felt she had to jump in. “No.”

“No, what?”

“No, we don’t need to see the picture so stop putting Maud under pressure to get it. They’re married, I knew it from the moment I met them both.”

Enid’s eyes were wide. “You did, how?”

“I just knew.”, Mildred shrugged. “They seemed really in love and settled. Maud’s not lying Enid, they’re definitely a married couple.”

“So they keep it a secret?” Enid had so many questions she didn’t know where to start.

“It’s not a secret.”, Maud shook her head. “They definitely don’t hide it, they just don’t make a big deal out of it when they’re in school, which makes sense I suppose.”

It was only when she was alone with Mildred that Maud elaborated more. ‘Outside of school, I think Miss Hardbroom goes by Mrs Cackle. I saw a card that Granny had addressed to them once and she’d written Mrs A and Mrs H Cackle on the envelope. Don’t tell Enid though, she’ll only make a big deal of it and tell a drama queen like Felicity or something.”

She was right to be cautious, once Felicity got wind of what she called ‘Cackle’s Power Couple’, the first years started to obsess over the tiniest thing that told them their teachers were together. Mostly it was innocent speculation and gossip. Did they share a room? Did they share their cats? Had anyone seen them leave the castle together the previous Saturday, did anyone know where they had gone? For a while, it was the primary topic of conversation outside the classroom discussion but the novelty soon wore off as they realised they were never going to get answers to their questions.

There were many things to notice though and Mildred observed plenty of them, but as far as she was concerned, her teacher’s private lives were just that. Private. The main thing was that they seemed happy. Even Miss Hardbroom, judging by how she looked at Miss Cackle when she thought nobody was watching. To Mildred, that was all that mattered.

Not that she thought about it too often, how could she when her head was already filled with so much? But then came Beltane night and all the festivities that went along with it. As parties went, it was pretty great. Though not quite as good as the birthday parties her mother threw for her, not that Mildred was going to say that out loud. There was plenty of food, music, games and best of all, as the weather was so good they got to stay outside for the whole evening. 

The centre point of the event was a large bonfire, tended to by Miss Drill. Then, dotted all around the grounds there were groups of students dancing, talking and generally just making the most of their freedom. And they weren’t alone, the teachers seemed to be doing the same thing. Miss Bat was conducting singing groups while Professor Rowan Web looked on proudly. Miss Hardbroom had been seen briefly during the early part of the evening but appeared to have vanished since. Apparently, Morgana hadn’t been very well and she had gone to check on her. At least that was what Maud and Mildred overheard Miss Drill tell Mrs Tapioca.

“Look, Miss Cackle is sitting by herself.”, Enid pointed to a bench situated a little bit back from the main party. “Should we go and say hi?”

Mildred was about to agree when she saw a vision in black moving swiftly to where the principal was sitting. “I think she’ll be okay. Come on, let’s get some marshmallows to toast on the fire.” As they walked away she glanced back quickly, hoping it wasn’t bad news that had brought the Deputy Head back outside. She sighed with relief when she saw the smiles on both women’s faces as HB sat on the bench. If she was smiling like that then Morgana must be okay.

It wasn’t that Mildred was consciously looking, but with her observational skills, there were some things she couldn’t help seeing as the evening went on. As she toasted her marshmallows, she saw Miss Cackle hand Miss Hardbroom a cake. She grinned to herself as she saw a familiar look pass across HB’s face. It was just like the one she had when someone got an answer wrong in class. What was different about this one though was how it was followed up with an indulgent smile before she broke the cake in half, giving one back to Miss Cackle and slowly eating the other herself.

The next time Mildred peeked across, there had been a slight change in their positions. They were definitely sitting closer together and must have magicked a blanket from somewhere as their laps were covered. 

_“They’re holding hands under there.”_

Mildred glanced away quickly, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. For about ten minutes she managed to resist the temptation of looking again. Instead, she focused on listening to the not so scary ghost story that Rowan Webb was telling. But once the story was over she couldn’t help herself, and what she saw made her heart swell. Miss Hardbroom was now cuddled back against Miss Cackle, her head resting on the pink-clad shoulder. She may have been asleep, it was hard to tell, but she was smiling softly as she was held by an equally happy-looking Miss Cackle.

Mildred didn’t think she was staring but soon realised she must have been as she caught the principal’s eye. She blushed furiously, annoyed at herself for getting caught. That was until she realised Miss Cackle didn’t look angry instead, she was beckoning Mildred over to her.

“Mildred, I’m sorry to drag you away from the party.”, Ada whispered. "I’ve been trying to get one of the teachers to notice me but they’re having too much fun. We’re going to leave now. Will you tell Miss Drill and ask her to make sure the fire is out safely?”

“Yes, Miss Cackle.” Mildred kept her voice low but couldn’t help looking at a definitely sleeping Miss Hardbroom. Her face was relaxed, her breathing even and yes, she was definitely smiling.

“Don’t worry, she won’t snap at you.” Ada, noticing how Mildred was looking at her wife explained, “She’s out for the count which isn’t surprising, it’s been a long few days”

“I’m sorry…I.”

“It’s fine Mildred, no harm done. Will you pass on that message for us?”

“Of course Miss.” Before Mildred left there was one thing she needed to know. “We heard Morgana was sick, is she okay?”

“She is now, she’s currently fast asleep and should be right as rain tomorrow.” Ada smiled gratefully at both the kind question and the fact that it was good news she was able to share. “Luckily for her, she had the best cat nurse in the world looking after her.”

It was clear who that exhausted nurse was, and so Mildred nodded again, whispered goodnight and went to pass the message on while her teachers made their exit.

“Catey, time to go to bed. Our babies are asleep and its time for us to join them.”

“Morgana?”

“All better, thanks to you love. Come on, let’s turn in.“

Hecate sighed, “We’re in bed now.”

“Not quite.”, Ada chuckled. “We will be in a minute though, once I’ve transferred us there.”

“You’ll be my pillow?”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Mmmmm.”

With that the two women vanished, leaving just a blanket to show they had ever been there.

Mildred was sure that neither teacher knew just how good her hearing was, but that didn’t matter. She would never tell anyone what she had overheard, not even Maud. Some secrets may have been juicy but they were private between these women and Mildred wasn’t about to betray them. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to mull over the idea of an apparently very different version of her Potions teacher. The friend, cat mother and probably most importantly, the wife who existed outside the classroom.

_“Catey Cackle.”, she thought to herself. “She sounds lovely.”_


	11. I Don't Speak French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hecate experiences a strong emotion or feeling, she sometimes lapses into French. And while Ada doesn't speak French herself, she adores this little quirk of her partner. In fact, it even gives her an idea....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr request regarding Hecate speaking French and Ada not understanding but learning to say I love you which I was super excited to write. I may have even taken it a bit further...... 
> 
> Apologies for my poor French, I had to rely on translation tools and my memories from school (and it's been a fair bit of time since I finished there!) The English transition is supplied at the bottom of each section. 
> 
> BTW, prompt requests are always welcome so feel free to send me some here or on Tumblr.
> 
> (Note, edited to adjust my incorrect French)

**Romance**

Hecate had her eccentricities. Ada knew that even before their relationship went from friends to, well much more than friends. And Ada didn’t judge her in the slightest for them. She too had her peculiarities, little traits acquired over the years that had become part of her. Besides, she adored Hecate, and actually, this little quick was one of the things she loved most. She especially relished the fact that Hecate was comfortable enough to share this little quirk with her. 

When Hecate experienced a strong emotion or feeling, subconsciously, her language switched from English to French. Ada found it extremely endearing but also, very, very sexy 

They had been curled up on the couch together when Ada first became aware of it. Hecate’s head was on her lap while she stroked the long dark hair, letting each strand wind through her fingers, then fall back down slowly as she relished the feeling of utter contentment. 

“C’est parfait.”, Hecate sighed happily. “Je suis très heureuse.”

Ada, not a French speaker, knew that whatever Hecate was murmuring was a good thing. Her eyes were closed in complete relaxation, and there was a peaceful smile on her lips. And while Ada could have asked her to translate her words or even cast a spell on herself so she could understand them, she decided not to, afraid it would ruin the moment or even worse, cause Hecate to stop. 

So, from that point on, when Hecate lapsed into French, Ada didn’t comment. Instead, she silently encouraged her girlfriend to share her words in whatever way made her most comfortable, no questions asked.

_(This is perfect. I am very happy.)_

* * *

**Anger**

“L’audace!” Hecate paced the floor in frustration. “Quel culot ! Je n'aime pas du tout cette femme. Elle est impolie… arrogante.….”

“Mrs Hallow?” Ada may not have known exactly what Hecate was saying, but the last word gave her a clue who it was about 

“Oui… Yes. How dare she question you like that? And in front of the students as well. The audacity of her to try and dictate how you set out the timetables. Has she ever run a school?”

“No.”

“No, exactly. Who does that woman think she is?”

“Hecate, Darling, don’t let her get to you. It’s the most unfortunate part of this job I know, but we have to be diplomatic. We have to nod politely, thank her for her suggestion and then….”

“Do what she says?” Hecate stared at Ada through narrowed eyes. 

“Goodness no. Then completely ignore her. She can make all the suggestions she wants, that’s her prerogative, but we are not obligated to action them. Besides, she’ll have forgotten about them by the time she’s moved on to the next school. Nothing is going to change I promise, so calm down.”

Hecate took a long breath. “I apologise, I may have gotten slightly carried away.”

“Just slightly.”, Ada winked. “But I appreciate your support. I know I can always rely on you to have the best interest of the school at heart.”

“Not just the school.”, Hecate reminded the woman she loved. "I care about you too."

“I know love. And I you, more than you know.” 

_(The audacity. I do not like that woman. She is rude…arrogant.”)_

* * *

**Fear**

“Non, non. Arrêt Arrêt. Je t’implore.”

“Hecate? Wake up, please wake up. I have you.” The sound of her partner, clearly in the midst of a nightmare had snapped Ada out of a deep sleep. She held the shaking sweating body close to her and guided her into wakefulness. “Catey, I’m here, I’m here.”

“Ada?”

“Yes, you’re okay, you're in our bed. You were having a nightmare.”

“Oh.” Hecate wiped at the tears on her cheeks. 

“Do you remember what it was about?”

There was silence for a moment while Hecate processed what she could remember. “My mother, she was beating me.”

Knowing that this was a nightmare grounded in reality, Ada held her love even closer and pressed soft kisses on her temple. “She can’t hurt you now Catey; she’s gone. And even if she wasn't, I would protect you. I’d keep you safe.”

“Promise?”, Hecate whispered into Ada’s chest. 

“I promise. Do you believe me?”

“Yes, Ada?" Hecate peered up, her still damp eyes now filled with curiosity. "You said our bed, does that mean?"

"I did." Ada's answer was simple but that didn't take away from how much she wanted this. "I think it's time you and Morgana moved in officially, don't you?"

Hecate was confident that it was acceptable to answer for both her and her familiar. "Morgana and I would like that very much." 

_(“No No. Stop Stop I beg you.)_

* * *

**Disgust/ Anger**

“Tu es pathétique.” Hecate snarled as she walked behind Agatha. "Comment oses-tu être aussi irrespectueuse envers ta sœur”

Agatha rolled her eyes. “Speak English for goodness sake. You think you’re so special just because you’re shagging my sister. Like that gives you some kind of power or something.” 

“How dare you?” Ada, who had been walking ahead turned on her heel and went nose to nose with her twin. “How dare you describe my relationship with my partner like that? Hecate is my partner; she is also the Deputy Head of this school, and she has more integrity in her little finger than you have in your entire body. How you've spoken to her, in front of the students and just now is reprehensible.”

“She was saying mean things about me.”, Agatha whined. 

“Can you hear yourself?”, Ada seethed. “You always do this, as soon as someone stands up to you, you turn into a child.”

“But I’m your sister.” Agatha turned on the puppy eyes. “Surely I mean more to you than her?”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Ada stood close to Hecate, needing her strength at that moment. “Hecate means more to me than anyone else ever could.”

“With that, Agatha dropped the innocent act. “You two can’t touch me anyway.”

“You're wrong about that too sister.” Ada deliberately emphasised the last word. “We certainly can, but you know what. I think there’s someone else who probably has a few words for you. Maybe you'll actually listen to her.”

“Who?” Agatha gulped as she saw a familiar figure appearing. “You didn’t?.

Hecate took Ada’s hand in hers and smirked at the shaken Witch. “Désolée” 

“Agatha Henrietta Cackle.” Alma was in full throttle as soon as she materialised. “How many times? Ada is the principal of this school, not you. And from what I’ve heard, the way you’ve conducted yourself, yet again, is further proof as to why you cannot be trusted around impressionable young Witches. Get your things; we’ll talk about this at home.”

“Hah.” Agatha scoffed, though her body language betrayed her nerves. “I don’t have to go home with you.” Her bravado lasted all of ten seconds. Ten seconds in which Alma fixed her daughter with a look that the Cackle sisters were very familiar with. “I’ll just get my broomstick.”

“Did she cause any damage? Take anything she shouldn’t?, Alma discreetly asked Hecate as Ada escorted Agatha to get her broom. She knew well that although Ada had contacted her, she didn’t always give the full story when it came to Agatha’s antics.

“No.”, Hecate shook her head. “Not this time.”

“Good. I’ll take care of this one. You look after my other girl. I’ll mirror you once I’ve sorted Agatha out.” 

“Of course. Will you still be able to come for dinner on Saturday night?” 

“Try and stop me.” Alma gave a long-suffering sigh. “By Saturday I’m sure I’ll be desperate for a break from my darling daughter. Agatha hurry up, I have a potion brewing and if you don’t get a move on it will be ruined. Ada, I’ll talk to you this evening.”

As a petulant Agatha and a furious Alma disappeared, a weary Ada sagged against Hecate. “Poor mother.”

“Alma is more than capable of dealing with your sister. I’m more concerned about you.”

“I’m fine.”, Ada muttered. 

“I’m sure you are.” Hecate nodded. “But I’d feel better if you’d join me in some tea, maybe a cake?”

“Well.” Ada perked up a little. “If you insist.”

“Oh I do.”

_(You are pathetic. How dare you disrespect your sister in that way?”_  
_(Sorry)_

* * *

**Happiness**

Amour du mois de mai  
Tu sens bon le bonheur  
Léger comme un bleuet  
Tu fleuris dans nos cœurs

"Someone’s in a good mood." Ada allowed herself a moment to listen to Hecate singing before making her presence known. “And I think I know why.” 

“It was the girls who did all the hard work, not me.” Hecate placed her hands over Ada’s. “I’m just pleased for them.”

“As am I and so we should be.” Ada turned Hecate around, so they were facing each other. “But I’m also very pleased for you. What’s more, I’m proud of you. Your final year class set a record for the highest scores in Potions ever recorded. And yes, they put the work in, but they would never have done so well without you.”

“Well, they…” Hecate was silenced with a kiss. 

“No.” Ada shook her head. “You are an incredible teacher. You pushed them out of their comfort zone, but you also supported them and built their confidence. They were lucky to have you just like the current groups are, and I know that we are so lucky to have a teacher of your talents on our staff. I’m just waiting for Pippa Pentangle or some other principal to try and poach you.” 

“That would never happen.” Hecate returned the kiss with a twinkle in her eye. “I would never get the added benefits in another school that I get here.”

“I had to find a way to keep you here.” Ada played along for a moment before becoming serious again. “I mean it; I am so proud of you. And not just about this, I am proud of you every single day.”

“I think that means more to me than anything else.”, Hecate admitted softly. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you love, for everything you do. Including having your class beat every single one of the Pentangles students.”

“She’s going to be green with envy isn’t she?”

“I hope not for her sake.” Ada snorted. 

Hecate was confused; surely this was a good thing? “Why?” 

“She’d need a very particular type of green to go with that colour pink she insists on wearing.” 

“Ada Cackle.” Hecate laughed with delight. “Are you really commenting on another woman wearing pink clothing?”

“It’s not the colour; it’s the sheer volume. At least I break up the pink with darker colours.” 

“On the outside perhaps. What colour underwear are you wearing?”

“I do believe pink, though I can’t be sure.”

“Would you like for me to check? After all, I do believe I deserve a reward for all my hard work.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

_Song: Amour Du Mois De Mai - Edith Piaf_

* * *

**Giddiness**

“Mes amours.”, Hecate laughed as Morgana and Pendell crawled all over her. “Vous êtes tous les deux si ridicules.”

“Enjoying yourselves?” Ada watched from the doorway, her heart bursting at the image of Hecate lying on the floor while their cats were having great fun clambering up and down her body.

“These two are being very silly. Aren’t you?” Hecate grinned as Pendell gave her his version of a kiss. 

“Just the cats?”, Ada raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you hear that?”, Hecate addressed the two felines. “I think someone is jealous because she’s missing out on the fun.” She turned back to Ada, amusement written all over her face. “Well? Are you going to stand there watching or are you going to join us?” 

“I thought you’d never ask. Hello my little ones, are you having fun with Catey?”

While the cats scampered to say hello to their other mistress, Hecate shared a thought. “Are we those, oh what are they called? Ah yes, crazy cat women, who spoil our cats and think of them as children?”

Ada inclined her head for a second then nodded. “I do believe we are. However, these are not normal cats; they are our familiars, the name says it all. I certainly wouldn’t change a thing about our two little beauties or how we are with them. Would you?”

“Not one thing.” 

_(My loves. You are both so ridiculous.”)_

* * *

**Compassion.**

Migraines had been the bane of Ada’s life since she was a teenager. Potions usually helped, and for the most part, she was able to recognise the symptoms and stop them in their tracks. Not this one though, this time the headache had quite simply blindsided her. There was no time to take the potion, no time to do anything except call out for Hecate who thankfully had been in the office with her when it came on. 

“It’s a severe migraine.” The doctor confirmed. “I’ve given her what I can, but at this stage, it needs to run its course.”

“How long will it last?” Hecate was aware that Ada suffered from migraines, but this was the first time she had seen one in action. 

“Based on her history, a few hours, perhaps until tomorrow. Keeping the room dark will help as well as some water if she’ll take it, but sleep is the best thing for her right now.”

“I’ll make sure she gets it.”, Hecate promised him. “Thank you.”

Having seen the doctor out, Hecate transferred back into the darkened room and changed both Ada and herself into their nightclothes. 

“Catey?”, Ada groaned. “It hurts.”

“I know my love.” Hecate crouched at the side of the bed and held a bottle and straw to Ada’s lips. “Will you take some water for me?” To her relief, Ada took a few sips, just a small amount but it would do for now. “Very good.”

“Stay with me.” Ada was slurring her words, something the doctor had said was to be expected. "I can't sleep without you."

Hecate climbed under the covers and, wary of jolting Ada in any way, gently pulled her into her arms whispering the same words to her over and over again until she fell asleep.

“Dors.” Hecate’s soothed. “Tout va bien, Je t'aime”

_(Go to sleep. It’s okay. I love you)_

* * *

**Adoration**

“That’s perfect.” Ada felt her entire body go limp as Hecate spread the warm oil over her back and shoulders. “Has anyone ever told you that you have magic hands?”

“Funnily enough they have. One might even say I’m a witch.”, Hecate quipped before asking. “Are you warm enough?”

“Oh yes.” Ada rested her chin on her hands and exhaled with relief as Hecate unkinked a particularly tight knot in her shoulder. “Ahhh.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, that felt good. Please keep going.”

“Of course.” Hecate sneaked a quick kiss before getting back to work. “Tu es si belle, mon amour..”, she breathed to herself as she traced a path along the freckles on Ada’s back. “Je t’adore.” Then as she poured more oil along Ada’s back before pressing her naked torso against the slippery skin below her, she gasped. “Tu es à moi.”

_(“You are beautiful love.)_  
_(I adore you)_  
_(You’re mine)_

* * *

**Ecstasy**

“That’s it, that’s my girl, you’re so ready for this aren’t you.” Ada ran her hand along Hecate’s core, thrilled at just how wet she was. “Is this for me?”

“Yes.", Hecate panted. “For you, all for you. Please Ada, please.”

“Look at you.”, Ada hissed. “You came here wearing that dress, those stockings and suspenders and no knickers because you were looking for this didn’t you?”

“Yes.”, Hecate repeated. “Yes, I wanted this. I need you.”

“Now look at you, half naked against the wall in the principal's office. What would people say if they saw you like this? Not that I’d let them of course, this view is mine because you are all mine aren’t you?”

“Yours.”, Hecate groaned as Ada’s thumb grazed her clit. Her head rolled back against the wall as she wrapped her leg around Ada’s waist. “I need more, don’t tease me, please.”

“Do you want me inside you? Deep inside, the way I know you like it.” Ada bit Hecate’s ear. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” If Ada didn’t do just that, Hecate thought she would pass out from desire. “Baise-moi Ada. Please. Prends-moi, baise-moi,” she babbled desperately. 

With that Ada gave Hecate what she so desperately wanted and plunged her fingers deep inside her. “You’re so beautiful when you’re like this Catey. Clenching around my fingers, riding my hand so perfectly.”

“Oh, oui, plus fort.”, Hecate begged. “Plus vite.”

“Do you want it harder my dirty girl?”

“Oui, oui.” Hecate was soon overcome with ecstasy as Ada twisted her fingers and brought her to a shuddering orgasm. 

‘There are worse ways to pass a Tuesday lunchtime.”, Ada teased once her girlfriend came back to planet earth. 

“Mmmm.” Hecate cast her almost blackened eyes over Ada’s body, lingering on one point in particular. “Except I haven’t eaten yet.” She transferred them so that Ada was half sitting, half lying on the desk while she loomed over her. “And as you know, a civilised Witch like myself likes to eat at the table.”

“Well then my love.” An eager Ada decided to show off the little French she did know. “Bon appetite.”

_(Fuck me, Take me. Fuck Me.)_

_(Oh yes. Harder. Faster)_

* * *

**Euphoria**

“This is certainly very romantic.” Hecate took in the beautifully decorated table, the flowers, the wine, the roaring fire and the music playing in the background. “Have I missed an anniversary?”

“No.” Ada tried to keep her voice level. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. I hope this is alright.”

“It’s perfect.” Hecate took her seat. “And it smells lovely. Did you cook this.”

“Yes.”, Ada nodded. As fond as she was of Mrs Tapioca and her staff, she wanted to be in control of every aspect of this evening, including the menu. She watched as Hecate took a mouthful of her lemon cod and nodded in appreciation. "Delicious."

"I'm happy you like it." Ada was relieved that the first part of her plan appeared to be working out well. "I enjoy cooking for you.", she shared after a few moments, during which time Hecate ate her meal while Ada mentally prepared herself for what she had planned.

“You look after me so well. And don't tell her I said this, but this is even better than your mother's version.”, Hecate beamed across the table before becoming aware that she was the only one eating. “Ada, You haven't touched yours. Are you not feeling well?” 

“I’m fine.” Ada took a large sip of wine. “Slightly nervous though.” 

“Nervous. Why would you be…?” Before Hecate could finish her sentence, she realised that Ada was no longer in her seat. In fact, she was standing, no wait, kneeling in front of her. “What…?”

“Let me do this.” Ada took Hecate’s left hand in hers and kissed it while trying to steady her nerves. Tu es ma joie de vivre, je t'aime. Tu me rends si heureuse et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Catey, ma bien-aimée, veux-tu m'épouser

“Oui.” Hecate could never remember smiling so much in her life. “I mean yes, I mean, oh Ada, of course I’ll marry you.” 

“You will?” Ada’s heart was still beating rapidly in her chest. 

“I will.”, Hecate replied softly. “There's nothing I want more."

“Well, in that case....” Ada pulled a very special ring out of her pocket and slipped it onto Hecate’s finger. “I think you know this has been in my family for a very long time. Now you will be my family, and I want you to have it.” 

Hecate recognised the black diamond ring having admired it when Ada had previously shown it to her, though never thinking for one minute that it would become hers. She also knew it was valuable, which is why Agatha had wanted it, but the monetary value meant nothing to Hecate. All that mattered to her was that Ada loved her enough to present this beautiful token of love to her, a symbol that said they were to be joined together forever. They would become a family. 

“Thank you.”, Hecate murmured. “It’s beautiful, just like you are. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever known Ada Cackle, and everything you said is absolutely what I feel for you. You are the joy in my life; you also make me so happy. I love you and I could not, nor would I want to live without you, my beloved. I am honoured that you want me to be your wife and I very much want you as mine."

She rose to her feet, still keeping hold of Ada’s hand so they were both standing. “May I kiss you now?”, she asked. 

“I wish you would.” Ada moved into her fiance's arms, feeling closer to Hecate than she ever had before, and hardly able to believe that her greatest wish had been granted. 

It was later that evening when they were in bed, the feeling of complete euphoria still running through both of their bodies, that Hecate mentioned the proposal language. 

“I didn’t use a spell.” Ada was quick to point out. “I learned the words myself; I’ve been practising for weeks. I just hope I got it right.”

“You certainly did.“, Hecate reassured her. “It was perfect. I can’t believe you went to so much trouble for me.”

“Of course I did. I love it when you speak French, and though I don’t understand the vast majority of what you’re saying, I still get the sense of what you’re feeling, if you’re happy or angry or any other of the emotions you show me.”

“Only to you.” Hecate smiled in the dark. “Je ’t’aime ma petit chou.”

“That sounds nice.” Ada snuggled closer under the covers. “What does it mean?" 

“It’s a term of endearment, between lovers.”

“Like sweetheart or love?”, Ada yawned.

“Very close.” Hecate held her fiancé close as she drifted into sleep. She was still too overwhelmed to drop off herself. Instead, she held her close and as she thought of the happy event that lay ahead of them, repeated the endearment in English. “I love you my little cabbage.”

_(Ada's proposal words repeated back in English by Hecate.)_


	12. If Cats Could Talk, But Thank Goodness They Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate's evening of reading gets interrupted in the best possible way by an amorous Ada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

"Hello you.” 

No matter how long she lived, Ada knew she would never tire of the sight in front of her, Hecate entirely at ease. She was curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, book in one hand, a glass of red wine on the table next to her. Her hair was loose, and she was wearing her most comfortable black silk pyjamas, a gift from Ada on her last birthday that had quickly become a favourite loungewear outfit.

“Hello yourself.” Hecate looked up from her book briefly. “Everything alright?”

“Perfectly fine. I’ve sent those reports to the Council, tidied my office and checked in with Dimity who is all set for bedtime duty tonight. Which means, my dear, that you and I are officially off duty. Whatever will we do with the time?” 

Ada had a definite idea of what she wanted to do with their evening off, and seeing Hecate dressed in those pyjamas, knowing that in all likelihood, she was wearing nothing underneath, was making her idea seem better by the second.

“Thank goodness.”, Hecate sighed happily.

“Do you have plans?” Ada smirked as she moved closer to the settee, though her smile dropped when she heard Hecate’s response.

“Yes, I’m very keen to finish this book. It’s extremely interesting. I’ll give it to you once I’m finished.”

“Oh, thank you.” Disappointed, Ada turned her attention to Morgana and Pendell who rather than being full of excitement and looking to play games as they usually were, were both fast asleep in their basket. _“Looks like nobody wants to play with me tonight.”_ , Ada thought to herself. _“Though maybe I can change that?”_

She stood up, shedding her shoes and pink cardigan before climbing onto the couch. Or rather, onto Hecate’s lap.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hecate’s right eyebrow arched up dangerously as she regarded her companion.

“Don’t mind me.” Ada reached across for the glass of wine before taking a slow sip. “Mmm, that’s nice.”

“If you would have asked I would have poured you a glass.”, Hecate muttered before looking back to her book.

“I just wanted a sip.”, Ada shrugged. “You know how too much wine makes me……..”

“Sleepy?” Hecate used magic to hold the book steady while taking another sip of wine herself. “Snore?”

“No.” Ada screwed up her face in irritation. “Red wine always makes me rather amorous. Remember?”

“Ah yes. Well, in that case, I suppose it’s a good job you only had a sip isn’t it?”

Clearly, Ada’s approach was not going as planned and so it seemed a change of tactic was in order. 

“Catey….”, she breathed into her wife’s ear. “I was hoping tonight we could, you know…”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Make love.” Ada shifted her weight, so her body was pressed more firmly against Hecate’s.

“I see.” Hecate kept her attention firmly on the page she was at this stage, pretending to read. “And I was hoping to finish my book.”

“Catey.” Ada’s voiced dropped dangerously low. “Are you telling me that ‘The Impact of Magic in the Modern World’, is more compelling than your extremely aroused wife who right now is sitting in your lap, willing to do pretty much anything you want to do.”

“In that case.”, Hecate pretended to consider her options for a moment. “What I really want to do……. is read my book.” She could barely hold back her laughter as she caught a glimpse of Ada’s frustrated face as she went to stand up.

“Really? Well, in that case, you can stay here and read all night. I’ll be upstairs in our bed taking care of myself because it seems that someone else doesn’t want to take care of me.”

“Not so fast.” Hecate reached out and gently grasped Ada’s wrist. “Perhaps I can be persuaded?”

“Perhaps I don’t want to do any more persuading.”, Ada huffed, looking everywhere but at Hecate.

“Oh really? Because now that I’ve had a chance to think about it, I believe my book can wait.”

“Too late.” The smile spreading across Ada’s face gave away her glee. “I think I’d rather have an early night, get some sleep.”

“By the time I’m finished with you.”, Hecate purred. “Sleep will be all you’re fit for.“

“Oh.” 

With that Ada found herself suddenly very naked, on top of her pyjama-clad partner. “That’s not fair.”

“I know how much you enjoy removing these pyjamas.”, Hecate mumbled between kisses. “And I’m saving that particular pleasure until after I’ve seen to your needs.”

Ada couldn’t deny how good the silk felt against her naked thighs and hard nipples. “Can I stay like this?” She closed her eyes in bliss as Hecate sucked at that special spot, just below her collarbone. “This feels so good.”

“Oh yes, you can stay right there my Darling.” Hecate wouldn’t have traded the view of Ada moving in her lap for anything. “You’re going to have to do a bit of work though; I want you to ride my hand.” She danced her fingers along Ada’s damp centre as her mouth trailed down towards those full breasts she adored. “Do you want that too?”

“Y….yes.” Ada threw her head back in pleasure as Hecate took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Hecate’s eyes were almost black as she looked up, her pleasure increasing as she saw the flush spreading across Ada’s face and down her body. Slowly she slipped two fingers inside her lover, gasping with excitement as she felt Ada shuddering above her. “It’s time to move my love.”

While she may not have been the most active person on a day-to-day basis, this was the type of physical exertion Ada had absolutely no issue with. She knew what worked for her and just how to move. Slowly at first, then faster in time with Hecate’s movements. “More.”, she groaned. “I can take more.” She looked down, not able to resist stealing a messy kiss as Hecate slipped a third finger inside, ensuring her palm was pressing against Ada’s clit at the same time. “Oh yes, that’s it. I’m almost there, don’t stop Catey.”

“I won’t Darling.”, Hecate promised, moving her hand quickly the way she knew Ada needed it. “Come for me, please.”

The orgasm shot through Ada, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she braced herself against the back of the couch. Then, as Hecate kept stroking, it ebbed away, leaving her body tingling with pleasure as she panted through the aftershocks.

“That was just what I needed.”, she smiled with satisfaction before kissing her wife again. “You are incredible.”

“You did the hard work.” Hecate trailed her hand through Ada’s hair as they kissed deeply. “Though I am definitely going to have to change out of these pyjamas now.”

“I’m sorry love.”, Ada blushed. “Did I get them very wet?”

“It wasn’t just you.” The eyebrow was arching again, though this time there was no doubt what that look meant.

“Ahhh, I see” Ada started to unbutton Hecate’s top, kissing every bit of skin she exposed as she went. “I certainly can’t leave you like that can I?”

“No.”, Hecate whispered as Ada slid off her lap and mouthed around her bellybutton, an area that Hecate would never admit was extremely sensitive. Luckily Ada was in on that secret.

“No, in fact, I’ll just have to lick it all up.” Ada bit her lip in anticipation as she raised her eyes to meet Hecate’s. “If that’s what you want of course?”

“Ooohhh.” Hecate closed her eyes at the prospect. Ada certainly enjoyed her food, but if there was one thing she savoured even more, it was the taste of her lover on her tongue. “Please.”

“Of course my beautiful one.” Ada made short work of pulling off Hecate’s pyjamas while at the same time inhaling the intoxicating scent of her wife. “The question is, do you want to stay there or…..”

Staying on the couch was appealing, but there was something Hecate wanted even more. “May I?”

“Absolutely.” Ada, grinning like a Cheshire cat at this stage clicked her fingers to summon a small bed of cushions to lie back on. “Come on then.” She watched with eager anticipation as Hecate joined her on the floor, first straddling her hips, bending down for another kiss before moving forward until she was hovering over Ada’s head. 

“Okay?”, she asked, always wary of causing her partner any discomfort.

“I will be when you sit down.” Ada placed her hands on Hecate’s hips and guided her into position, moaning with pleasure as she took her first taste.

That first lick had Hecate almost overwhelmed with pleasure. She adored this position. How could she not? Nobody knew how to use their tongue like Ada, nobody else had ever feasted on her the way her wife did, and that drove Hecate wild with desire.

And as Ada licked, sucked and hummed around her most private parts, Hecate did exactly what her lover had previously told her she always her imagined doing.

_“When I’m using my mouth on you, I think of you running your fingers through your hair.” Ada had confessed after several glasses of red wine. “Then down to your breasts, squeezing them the way you like me to, then pinching your nipples, hard, like when I bite them, then using your palms to sooth them, as I do with my tongue.”_

It didn’t take long, Hecate had been close already, but as she palmed her breasts and Ada sucked on her clit in that perfect way, she was gone. “Oh, I love you.”, she panted as she climaxed. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Spent as she was, Hecate was still conscious of hurting Ada so rather than collapse straight away; she managed to move so she was lying on the cushions next to her wife as she caught her breath.

“What did you say?” Ada’s eyes were sparkling as she brushed the sweaty hair out of Hecate’s face.

“When?”

“Just now.” Ada knew perfectly well what Hecate had said, but wanted to hear it again. “When you orgasmed, you said something; I couldn’t quite hear because your thighs were clamped over my ears. Ouch.”, she giggled as her wife’s palm hit her backside. 

“I said, I love you.” Hecate’s eyes were also bright as she kissed her beloved. “ Even if you are a terrible tease. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“And I love you.”, Ada promised. “I’ll always love you Catey.”

“I know.” Hecate summoned a blanket from the couch and dragged it over them both. “Let’s just stay here for a few minutes. Then maybe we can have a shower?”

“The night is still young.” Ada cuddled closer before a thought suddenly hit her. “Oh…”

“What?” If something was about to interrupt post and hopefully pre-coital cuddle time, Hecate was going to be one very irritated witch.

“The cats, they’re still asleep.” Ada sighed with relief. “For one awful moment, I thought they might have been awake and seen some things that innocent cats like ours shouldn’t see. Thank goodness they can’t talk that’s all I can say.”

“I know.”, Hecate agreed “Though for safety sake, our safety that is, perhaps a certain second year’s experiment should be kept as far away from our familiars as possible.”

Ada settled back into her wife’s embrace. “I could not agree more.” 

“While we’re here……”, Hecate murmured into Ada’s ear.

“Hmmmmm?”

“Pass me my book, will you? I think I can manage another chapter before we go upstairs. Ouch. I was joking.” Apparently, Hecate wasn’t the only one who could deliver well-placed slaps.

“I know, but if you keep joking like that you’ll find yourself on the receiving end of several more of those.”, Ada winked.

“Oh really?” For the third time, the eyebrow was back. "Promises, promises.“


	13. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Hecate have invented a little game and a party an obnoxious Agatha in attendance seems the ideal location to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

It had started in the castle dining hall where the Headmistress and her Deputy always sat together to take their meals with the other staff members.

Of course, what nobody knew was that underneath those heavy tablecloths, Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom had a little game they occasionally liked to play with each other. The rules of the game were simple, honed over years of practice. One would brush their fingers gently down the other’s inner thigh, indicating that they desired some intimacy.

_Breakfast: Come to my office and help me with ‘paperwork’?_  
Lunch: Fancy popping back upstairs for an hour?  
Dinner: Do not fall asleep before I get back from bedtime inspection. 

There was also a code for when, unfortunately, one of them had to regretfully decline. A hand, usually Hecate’s gently touching the other to indicate that detention,a meeting or mountain of actual work to get through would have to postpone their fun. For now.

Ada would admit that the majority of the time, she was the instigator. It was her hand that wandered first, her fingers that danced along Hecate’s black-clad thigh, stroking and squeezing until she was rewarded by an almost inaudible gasp of pleasure.

Not that Hecate wasn’t a skilled player, she was but was more select with her timings, usually choosing to play when she felt Ada needed a distraction, perhaps an incentive. And most definitely when she needed her spirits lifted, as was the case at the dinner party Alma threw to celebrate Aunt Gertrude’s birthday.

The party itself wasn’t the issue. Alma was a great hostess, Ada was very fond of her Aunt, as was Hecate and they were happy to celebrate with her. And it was always nice to get away from the castle for a night, especially to an event with good food, plenty of wine and good company. Or so they thought.

“Oh.” Ada’s shoulders dropped when she saw her twin knocking back a glass of wine and laughing loudly at something their cousin Cuthbert was saying. “I didn’t think she was coming.”

“I know.”, Alma tutted. “She said she had better things to do but blew in the door about an hour ago. She’s promised to be on her best behaviour though.”

“We’ve heard that before.”, Ada whispered as she watched Agatha reach for another glass of wine. “Too many times.”

Hecate slipped her hand into Ada’s. She hated seeing her wife looking so downcast, especially when this was an event she had been looking forward to. “We have, but we’re here now, let’s make the best of it.”

“I wish I’d dressed up more.” The sparkly cardigan Ada had chosen seemed frumpy and old-fashioned in comparison to Agatha’s tight black skirt and sheer blouse. She glanced over at Hecate, gorgeous as always in her silk dress, expertly applied make-up and loose wavy hair and felt just as she had as a teenager, plain, homely and dull.

“You look beautiful.” Hecate knew what Ada was thinking and had no intention of allowing her to feel that way. “You always do.”

“But Agatha….”

“Is under a glamour spell. You are naturally radiant.” A squeeze to Ada’s hand gave further emphasis to Hecate’s words. “And I adore you.”

“And I you.” Ada, glowing at the honest words, leaned against her wife and smiled. “Come on then, let’s sit down, it looks like dinner is about to start.” 

She was hoping that Agatha would be sitting at the opposite end of the table, but as always when her sister was involved, luck wasn’t on Ada’s side.

“I swapped with Aunt Jemima,”, Agatha announced as she took her place across from the couple. “I’d much rather sit across from my sister.”, she gave Hecate a brief glance. “And you I suppose.”

“We’re honoured.“, Hecate deadpanned while unfolding her napkin.

“How have you been Agatha?” If they had to sit across from each other Ada would rather keep things pleasant.

“Super. I’ve been all over the place, seeing friends, meeting people.” Agatha summoned a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, typically not offering one to anyone else.. “I’ve been doing interesting things that fun people like me do. Nothing that you’d understand sister dear.”

“We’ve been away too.”, Ada interjected. “We went to the Magical Convention in Bulgaria over the summer; we had a lovely time didn’t we?”

“We did.”, Hecate agreed with a smile for Ada and a warning glance at Agatha.

“I’m sure it was riveting.” Agatha sniggered. “Work all day and in bed with a mug of cocoa by nine o’clock, am I right?”

“No actually. We….” Ada never got to finish her sentence as immediately Agatha started talking over her, including the other people around them in her anecdotes from her recent escapades.

“Ignore her.” Hecate lowered her voice so only Ada could hear. “You and I both know how much fun we had on that trip, don’t we?” As she spoke, her hand moved to her wife’s lap.

Hecate felt like playing, and if Ada agreed, which it appeared she did, they would both benefit later.

Ada nodded, a tiny smile on her face. There may have been nights when they were in bed by nine, but they certainly weren’t drinking any cocoa. 

Satisfied that her words and gesture seemed to be having the desired effect, Hecate removed her hand and sipped on her drink while keeping a careful eye on her sister in law, who appeared to be getting louder and more obnoxious by the second.

“That’s what I love about being free.”, she enthused. “I can go anywhere, do anything. Goodness Ada, I’d hate to be like you, stuck at that school the way you are.”

“I love my job.”, Ada stated simply before putting down her knife and fork and giving her twin a suggestion. “Maybe you should switch to water?” 

As she spoke, she became aware of a slender hand brushing against her thigh, telling her that Hecate was close by, loving her, supporting her as always and perhaps, recognising that this was an opportunity for them to get one up on Agatha. Let her think they were the most boring people alive if she wanted; they already knew that wasn’t the case. What they were doing now was just a little extra proof.

“Water? You’ll never change Ada; you’re such a stick in the mud. Isn’t she?” Agatha looked at around for support, only to find everyone else intently focused on their food.

Not Hecate though, she was staring at Agatha, daring her to say something else while at the same time, gently scratching her nails along Ada’s inner thigh.

She may not have started this game as often, but when she did play, Hecate played hard. And her partner loved it.

Teaching was boring? Two fingers trailing along the apex of Ada’s legs. The school needed serious renovations? A thumb along her hip. How Agatha would absolutely die of boredom if she had to go to bed and wake up to the same face every morning for the rest of her life? A spell to lift Ada’s skirt over her knees, allowing for an intimate caress of her inner thighs.

“It’s very satisfying; perhaps you should try it sometime.” Hecate raised an eyebrow as she slowly stroked her wife’s smooth skin. “If you could find someone willing to stay with you that is.”

“What did you just say?” 

Agatha’s shriek may have drawn the attention of everyone at the table, but that didn’t phase Hecate. Though for decency’s sake she did move her hand back as her mother-in-law rushed over to deal with the situation.

“Agatha.”, Alma hissed. “I told you to be on your best behaviour, didn’t I? This is Aunt Gertrude’s night, and as always you want the attention for yourself.”

“She said nobody would ever want to stay with me.”, Agatha wailed while pointing across the table at an impassive Hecate.

“For goodness sake, how much have you had to drink?” Alma raised her eyes to the sky before addressing her guests. “Seeing as we’ve all finished eating, how about we move the party to the conservatory? There’s plenty of drinks out there; please help yourselves.” She dropped her voice as the majority eagerly rose from the table. “Those of you who can handle your drink that is.”

Nobody wanted to hang around for a potential family argument so in less than a minute it was just Alma, Agatha, Ada and Hecate left at the table.

“Can we do something to help?”, Hecate offered.

“No, I think you’ve probably put up with enough already this evening.” Alma sighed while summoning a required potion. “You go off and enjoy yourselves, Agatha is going to sober up and then we’re going to have a little chat.”

As instructed the married couple left the table, though by unspoken agreement they did not follow the other guests to the conservatory.

“Bedroom, now.” Hecate kept a tight hold on Ada’s hand while transporting them to their room for the night. Once there she quickly cast a silencing spell before pushing her lover against the locked door.

“Oh.”, Ada moaned as her underwear vanished. “Catey, please.”

“No more teasing.”, Hecate promised. “I’m going to look after you. I’m going to give you just what you need.” She kissed Ada deeply. “I love you so much.”, she whispered as again, she reached between Ada’s thighs, though now there was no stopping. This time she kept going, moaning with excitement as she felt just how ready Ada was.

“I love you.” Ada cried out at the first stroke along her core. “Ah, yes, oh yes, that’s it, you’re so perfect.”

“You are.” Hecate smiled into Ada’s neck. “You are fascinating, ravishing, seductive….”

“I think you’ve been doing the seducing tonight.” Ada panted.

“How could I not?” Hecate’s lips grazed over Ada’s ear. “All I ever want to do is pleasure you. I think about you constantly; I want you all the time, I need you. And lucky for me, you are all mine.”

“Yes.” The combination of Hecate’s words, the warm breath tickling her skin and those long fingers expertly working her clit, brought Ada to the most delicious orgasm. One that she wasn’t shy in vocalising.

“Oh, my.” She sagged against the door when it was all over “I can’t believe we did that.”

“I do believe we have done it before.”, Hecate teased. “Even in your mother’s house.”

“Oh no.” Ada shook her head. “I have never in my life sneaked away for a quickie in my mother’s house. Especially with a load of guests downstairs.”

“Are you sorry?”

“Not in the slightest. Am I exhilarated, relaxed and very smug?” Ada’s eyes twinkled. “Yes. But sorry? Absolutely not.”

“Good.”

They kissed while Hecate cast a spell to make them both presentable again. “I suppose we should go back.”

“But you never..” Ada was cut off by another kiss.

“Oh, I did. The build-up, the sight of you, how good you felt around my fingers, how could I not?”

“Really? I must say, I’m sorry I missed that.”

Luckily Hecate was ready with a solution that quickly got rid of Ada’s pout. “I’m sure I’ll be able to show you what it looked like later. If you’re willing to help me out that is?”

“More than willing.”, Ada winked. "Oh, and well played Catey.”

“I do play to win.”, Hecate smirked. "Now, shall we show our faces downstairs before your mother sends a search party to look for us?”

Hand in hand they returned to the party where, from the music and loud conversation, it seemed that everyone was having a great time. 

Almost everyone.

“Oh good, you’re back.” Agatha cornered them as soon as they entered the room. “Mother said I have to stay until the party is over and help clean up, without magic. She’s even confiscated my broomstick, so I’ve got no way out. I’m so bored, this crowd is pathetic.“

“Really.” Ada indicated to the roomful of people enjoying themselves.

“Besides.” Hecate reminded an apparently now sober Agatha. “Aren’t we the most dreary people in existence.”

“Even you’re a step above this lot.” Agatha stopped short as she caught a glimpse of something behind her sister’s ear. A red mark that on closer examination seemed to match the exact shade of lipstick worn by a very self-satisfied looking Hecate. “Just what exactly have you two been doing?”

“Us?” A beaming Ada summoned two drinks, handing one to Hecate before raising the other to her smiling lips. “We’ve been doing boring things that dull people like us do, nothing that you’d understand sister dear.”


	14. Headspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate might not always say it, but Ada always knows when she needs a little distraction, something special to get her out of her head and back to normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is a pretty smutty chapter because that's what I wanted to write, though as always fluff creeps in.
> 
> It does also include some light bondage & (briefish) rimming so if that's not your thing, cool. However, if you do decide to proceed, I do hope you enjoy.

“Oh, no Catey.”

Ada stood in the doorway of the potions lab and watched her wife at work. The pinched facial expression, ramrod straight posture and, worst of all, the snappy tone told her all she needed to know. Hecate wasn't in the best headspace and it was time for an intervention.

As she started to piece together a plan to relieve her beloved from the burden of tension that was obviously weighing her down, the bell rang, allowing a flood of relieved looking third years to exit the room. Ada smiled at them all and offered a few words of encouragement to the most fed up looking girls before entering the classroom to have words of a different sort with their teacher.

The years had taught Ada something vital when it came to Hecate. When she was like this, there was absolutely no point in asking if she was okay or needed help. Stubborn, headstrong, brilliant, selfless Hecate could be hanging by her toe over a pit of crocodiles and still insist that she was absolutely fine, that somebody else was more deserving of attention than she was. And so for that reason, Ada knew not to ask, not to offer, but instead to take a different approach.

“Hello, my love. Ada was relieved to see the tense shoulders drop just a little at her greeting.

“Hello.” Hecate glanced up briefly before refocusing on her marking.

Ada took a second to ensure they were alone before approaching the desk and waiting for Hecate to stop writing.

“Is there something you need?”

“Yes, but I believe that your need is greater than mine right now.” Ada saw the look of confusion pass over Hecate’s face. “You’re not yourself my Darling.”

“Yes, I am.” Hecate narrowed her eyes in annoyance, then reached for her pen, only to find it magicked out of her reach.

“Let me rephrase that, you are a magnified version of yourself right now. A version that quite frankly is not my favourite, and I know for a fact is not yours. But don’t worry. Ada knew she needed to tread carefully, lest she hurt Hecate’s feelings. “I know exactly what will get you back on track, don’t I?”

She was relieved to see the wordless nod of agreement, the last thing she wanted, or Hecate needed, was an argument. “I’m going to take care of you, leave everything to me. All you need to do is be ready in our room at seven tonight.”

“How ready?”, Hecate whispered. The thought of refusing never even occurred to her. Ada was correct, she was too caught up in silly things, her head was fuzzy, and she needed to break the cycle she was falling into before things went too far.

“However ready you want to be.” Ada leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll take care of everything else. Here, have your pen back and get your work done. When I enter that room, I want you all to myself, mind and body. Well, speaking of work, I’d better finish my own. I’ll see you later.” After one more kiss, Ada made her exit, stopping at the door to issue a warning. “Be there before me Catey; I don’t want to be kept waiting.”

At the dot of eight, Ada entered their bedroom, finding to her delight, a completely naked Hecate sitting on the side of the bed waiting for her. No clothes meant no barriers, a sign that her lover was open to anything that may be on offer that night. “Good girl, very good.”

Hecate said nothing but kept her eyes fixed firmly on her wife as she locked the door.

“Lie down.”, Ada instructed, noticing how Hecate’s eyes darted toward her bedside table as she positioned herself in the centre of the bed. “Don’t worry Darling, I haven’t forgotten anything we need, but we’re going to take things slowly, at my pace. Is that alright?”

Hecate dipped her head in agreement, a spark of excitement evident in the dark eyes.

“Excellent, but before we begin, tell me, if you want me to stop at any time, what will you say?”

“Lemon drops.”

“That’s right, for anything Catey.” Ada ran her fingers through Hecate’s loose hair, loving how that simple touch had her wife purring with delight. “Any other requests? This is your last chance because after this, you know you can only speak when spoken to.”

“Will you take your clothes off? Please?”

“Of course." Ada instantly obliged, using magic to banish her garments to the wardrobe. "Now, close your eyes, think of nice things, that's it.” She climbed onto the bed, noticing the audible sigh of relief as she straddled Hecate. “I’m going to kiss you Catey; my mouth is going to touch every single part of your body it can reach.” To prove her point she peppered kisses along Hecate’s hairline, down the sides of her face, her jaw, pulling back before she got to those perfect pink lips.

“Shh.”, Ada soothed as Hecate’s eyes flew open. “I’ll get there, but there’s something else I want to do first.” With that, she summoned the first two pieces of equipment required for their evening. “And I know what you’re thinking.” She looked at the blindfold and restraints in her hands. “Do they have to be pink? Well, yes, they do. I know it’s not your favourite colour, but I love how it looks against your skin.” As she spoke, she looped the silk ropes around Hecate’s wrists before binding them to the headboard. “Too tight? Too uncomfortable?”

Hecate shook her head.

“Good.” Unable to resist, Ada leaned down and pressed her lips to her lover’s. “I’m going to blindfold you now, but I’m not going to gag you this time. I want to hear you moan; I want to know how much you’re enjoying this.” There was a low wail from the woman below her. “Yes, just like that. And to think, I haven’t even started yet, imagine how loud you’ll be when I really get going.” Satisfied that the blindfold was in place, she indulged herself in another kiss to Hecate’s lips before travelling down the rest of her body.

Slowly, gently, in a way she knew Hecate equally loved and hated, Ada trailed her lips along her partner's upper body, her throat, shoulders, up and down each arm, across her collarbone, down her sternum and across her breasts. There, she upped her game a little, biting and pinching each nipple firmly until they stood erect and glistening in the dim bedroom light. But that wasn’t enough for Ada who wanted to leave more of a mark on Hecate’s perfectly pale right breast.

“Ahhhh.” Hecate’s back arched off the bed as she felt teeth against her skin.

“You like that.” Ada hummed with satisfaction as she sat back and inspected her handiwork. “I could mark you all over your body, and you’d allow me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“But I think one is enough, For now.” Still smirking, Ada went back to her mission, this time trailing kisses down Hecate’s smooth legs, starting at the left thigh, then moving downwards until she reached the foot. Ada in no way had a foot fetish, to her they were a purely functional and generally unattractive body part. However, she could concede that Hecate had rather pretty feet and had no problem with lavishing the same attention on them as other body parts.

In total she spent a good thirty minutes kissing, licking and sucking along the front of Hecate’s body, and as she approached the top of her right leg, it was apparent to Ada that there was one part Hecate was very keen for her to focus on.

“Well, well, well.” Ada ran her fingers along Hecate’s inner thighs. “You do seem to be enjoying yourself, don’t you my love?”

“Yes, Ada.”

“What do you want me to do?”, Ada prompted. “Tell me.”

“Kiss me, lick me… there.”

“Where?” The sight of Hecate, blindfolded, writhing on the bed below her was driving Ada wild. It was all she could do to stop herself from rutting against her lover’s leg until she orgasmed, but that wasn’t the plan for tonight, her own pleasure could wait for now, this was about Hecate.

“My…my clit.” Hecate was already bright red but flushed even more as she specified her desire.

“Ahh, I see.” Ada ran the tip of her left index finger over the already engorged nub, watching mesmerised as it expanded further under her touch. “I see exactly what you want.”

“Yes, please, please Ada.”

The temptation to stimulate herself was becoming too much for Ada now, and as she kept stroking Hecate with one finger, she was unable to resist the urge to touch herself with her other hand. It was no surprise how turned on she was; she’d been that way since leaving the potions lab, and hours of thinking about Hecate in this very position had only increased her arousal.

She wasn’t ready to come yet, there was still plenty of time for that, but she couldn’t deny that touching herself on top of an oblivious Hecate was a hugely erotic experience. And also one that was giving her another idea.

“I'll give you what you want my sweet one, but first we’re going to play a little game. Can you feel me touching you?”

“Mmmm.”, Hecate groaned, indicating just how good that touch felt.

“Well, what you don’t know is that I’ve been touching myself too.” Ada watched as Hecate’s jaw dropped, knowing full well that underneath that blindfold, her pupils were blown. “That’s right; you look so desirable I couldn’t help myself. Just think Darling, my hand slowly stroking myself at the same time I’m stroking you. So, back to my game. Open your mouth, that’s it, that’s my girl. I’m going to give you a taste, and I want you to guess if it's you or me that you're tasting. If you guess correctly I’ll give you what you want.”

Ada knew without question that Hecate would win this little game, each of them would know the other's taste anywhere. But this dirty little game was just for fun, and Ada was enjoying herself. Carefully she placed her right hand over Hecate’s mouth and watched as the eager tongue darted out for a taste. “Well?”

Hecate moaned around Ada’s finger, sucking it greedily into her mouth until the taste was gone. “That’s you.”

“Very good.”, Ada praised before drawing her hand back. “Time for your prize.” She moved Hecate’s legs apart and settled between them where she quickly put her mouth to use again. It wasn’t just for Hecate’s benefit, Ada would have been lying if she said she didn’t love doing this. There was something so raw, so carnal about this type of pleasure, especially with Hecate who was so responsive to her touch. All it was going to take was a few more seconds, just a little more stimulation before Hecate reached that perfect state of euphoria.

Which was precisely why Ada stopped.

“Nooooooo.” The groan was so heartfelt that Ada very nearly went straight back to finish what she had been doing. But that wasn’t the plan, and Hecate had broken the rules.

“I don’t believe I spoke to you”, Ada admonished. “But I understand that you’re a little on edge so I’ll forgive you this time.” She leaned down to kiss the pouting lips. “I promise you Catey; it will be worth it. You’ve been so well behaved so far, just a little bit more to go and we’ll both get a reward. Now, I’m going to untie your arms and turn you around.” Using her magic, Ada released the restraints, then lovingly rubbed each of Hecate’s wrists to ensure there were no circulation issues.

“Turn around, that’s it.”

It felt as though she was moving in quicksand, but Hecate complied as best she could and managed to get on her knees and face the top of the bed.

“I’m not going to tie you up again, but I want you to hold onto the headboard, yes, just there, perfect.” Ada buried her face in Hecate’s neck, greedily inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo and perfume, while at the same time running her hands up and down her sides in a soothing motion. “I’m not finished kissing you yet, am I?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to carry on?”

“Yes, please.”

“I love you Catey.” Ada caught the shy smile before she started to work her way across Hecate’s shoulder blades, following the line of her spine down towards her hips, then further down to what was in her mind, the most marvellous backside in the world.

“Ahh.”

Ada hadn’t marked Hecate’s right buttock in the same way she had her breast but hadn’t been able to resist quick nibble as she was down there. “Sorry love.”, she chuckled before pressing a sweet kiss against the patch of skin. “I can’t help it; you taste too good everywhere.”

Hecate’s knew better than to answer again, but couldn’t resist a slight ‘tsk’ under her breath, a sound that soon turned into a very different type of noise as Ada’s tongue ventured along the crack between her cheeks.

“That’s it.”, Ada reassured her lover between slow licks. “It’s alright, you know I love doing this for you.” She thought back to a night years before where, in a haze of desire, she had first performed this act on Hecate.

Her lover had nearly leapt from the bed in surprise. Apparently, she not been aware that it was something a woman could enjoy. But, as she later admitted, Hecate did enjoy it, very much so in fact. Like Ada, who was also a fan, it wasn’t something she would orgasm from, but as part of foreplay, especially the slow type they were indulging in that night, it could help make her eventual climax all the more intense.

Once she was sure Hecate was happy to continue, and they were both in a comfortable position, Ada gently pulled Hecate’s cheeks further apart. This allowed her to reach the more sensitive parts where she continued to use her tongue, lightly at first but soon allowing her enthusiasm dictate the pace as she traced the sensitive nerve endings over and over again.

Touching Hecate in any way, but especially so intimately, always made Ada feel privileged and never, even on nights like this, did she take that privilege for granted.

As for Hecate, as her lover’s tongue lapped against her most private body part, she was in total ecstasy, and as Ada reached up and started to play with her breasts at the same time, she couldn’t help crying out in pleasure. “Oh Ada, yes.”

Far from being annoyed that Hecate had broken the rules again, Ada was thrilled that she was enjoying herself so much. Things had gone exactly as she wanted so far; now it was time to put the last part of her plan into place. Without stopping her actions, she summoned the final item from her bedside drawer, a special piece reserved for occasions such as this.

While Hecate undulated against Ada’s mouth, she became aware of something firm sliding across her vulva. Wanting to be sure it was what she had been hoping for, she reached down, her fingers meeting Ada’s as they both held the item in question. While previously she had questioned the need for toys, over time she had come to learn that they had their uses, and this one in particular, had proven to be extremely useful over the years.

“Is this alright?” Ada, having magically cleaned her mouth, raised herself onto her knees again. By this point, she too was becoming desperate for release. “I thought we could… together.”

“More than alright…. Ada, I don’t think I can wait much longer.” Hecate turned her head so they could share a messy kiss. “I need you.”

“And I need you Catey.” Ada hissed with pleasure as she slid the toy into herself. She allowed herself yet another indulgence as she cast her eyes over a still blindfolded Hecate who was on her knees in front of her, gripping the headboard for dear life, her legs spread wide and her glistening centre pulsing with a need that only Ada could satisfy. "You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life.", she hummed as she set the toy to vibrate and slowly pushed forward.

Hecate cried out loudly as Ada finally entered her. For a few seconds, it was too much and she feared she might pass out from overstimulation. But fortunately, she had been gifted with a considerate, unselfish lover who knew just what was needed to ensure things didn't peak too soon.

Ada held off thrusting until she was sure Hecate was ready. Then, she started to move at a steady pace, the position she was in allowing the dildo to brush against her clit and G-spot simultaneously, which she was very much appreciating. “Tell me how it feels.”, she panted, wanting to ensure Hecate was feeling as incredible as she was.

“So good.” For someone who was normally so articulate, more advanced descriptions were suddenly far beyond Hecate’s brain power. All she could concentrate on was how spectacular what they were doing felt, and how close she was to orgasm. “Full.”

“You like when I fill you up, don’t you?” Unlike Hecate, Ada had full use of her vocabulary and intended to use her words to help drive them both over the edge. “You love it when I use my fingers, or my hand, and I know you love it when I do this. Nobody else knows this side of you, do they? They don’t know the hedonistic, smutty, wicked, sensual, passionate, seductive woman I married.”

“No.” Hecate was almost there. The sight deprivation had already heightened her senses and each word, combined with the toy relentlessly sliding against her sensitive walls, was bringing her closer and closer to climax.

“You’re mine Catey. All mine.” Ada could feel her own pleasure peaking as she plunged into her wife again and again. “I can’t…I’m...”

Hecate was right there with her, and together they rode the waves of the most powerful orgasm either could remember having in quite some time. It was too intense to last very long, but that didn’t matter to the two extremely satisfied women who flopped on the bed together afterwards.

“Time to take this off.” Ada clumsily removed the blindfold to reveal dazed but happy eyes staring back at her. “Okay?”

“Very much so. You were right; I did need that. All of it. My head feels so much clearer already.” Hecate cuddled close to her wife, wanting as much body contact as she possibly could get.

“I thought so, and I’m glad I was right. But Darling…” Ada didn’t want to be too stern with Hecate, but sometimes she was her own worst enemy.

“I know what you’re going to say, and again, you’re right. I know I should talk to you, not try and deal with everything myself and ignore my own needs. I don't like it when I get that way, and I especially don't like that you see me in a different way when I'm in one of my moods.”

“That doesn't mean I don't love you.", Ada promised with a kiss. "Or even that I don't like you, you will always be my favourite person in the world. It just means I want you to get back to being yourself, to being my Catey, just as you are right now. So, do you want to tell me what caused you to feel so on edge?" If she wasn’t very much mistaken, the names Hallow, Hubble and several members of the Witches Council probably had a part to play in whatever had happened.

Hecate shrugged before rubbing her nose against her wife’s. “I will talk to you about it, just not here in our marital bed, and not when I’m feeling so perfectly blissful. All I want to do right now is cuddle you, just like this.”

Ada could completely understand that way of thinking. “That’s alright; you know where I am when you do what to talk. And as for cuddling, just let me get this place sorted out a little so we're comfortable. She swiftly cast a spell to straighten out the bed and return the magically cleaned items they had been using to their rightful place.

“We haven’t had a night like this for quite some time.”, Hecate mumbled against Ada’s chest.

“No, and I don’t intend leaving it so long again.” Ada looked towards the ceiling, a satisfied smirk on her face. “Though, perhaps next time we can use your wand instead of mine?”

“My w..?” It took Hecate a moment to realise what Ada meant. “My wand is exactly that, a mystical device designed for serious magical activity.”

“So is mine.” Ada gave Hecate a suggestive look. “I think we just proved how magical it is.”

“Yours, though not a wand by the way, is designed for a sexual purpose, which is an entirely different type of magic. Mine is not. Though by all means if you want to try we can, but you’ll have to take the moon end.”

Instinctively Ada closed her legs at the idea. “Perish the thought”

With a cheeky grin, Hecate lifted her head up and pecked Ada on the lips. “As I said, not suitable for our needs. But maybe after we rest a little, we can try yours again, perhaps the other way round this time?”

Ada looked down at the woman in her arms. The hopeful expression, the relaxed posture and the playful tone of voice telling her everything she needed to know, her intervention had worked.

"Oh yes, Catey."


	15. Little Bag of Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mona's Summer Solstice party, Ada and Hecate spend some time with an inquisitive future student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt as well as the idea of Ada and Hecate spending some time with younger Maud, I give you this pile of fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> ( _Which hopefully balances out the smut I posted on Sunday._ )

“Welcome, welcome.” Mona embraced the two guests who had just landed their broomsticks in the back of her large garden. “I’m so glad you could come.”

“Thank you for inviting us.” Hecate blushed as she pulled back from the hug. As much as she liked her partner’s best friend, public displays of affection still made her uncomfortable. However, seeing the joy on Ada’s face whenever she got involved in social activities made the few seconds of uneasiness worth it. 

Ada glanced around at the already full party area, nodding and waving to various members of the Spellbody family as well as the mutual friends and acquaintances who were milling around the garden and enjoying the sunshine. “You certainly got a good day for it.” She was right; the weather was glorious, warm but with a slight breeze that meant there was no danger of overheating. 

“We did thank goodness.”. Mona sighed with relief. “It’s never as much fun when it’s raining.”

“Your Summer Solstice parties are always fun, good weather or not.”, Ada reassured her. “I should know, I’ve never missed one have I?”

“No.” Mona laughed. “You’re never one to miss a party, Ada. And Hecate, how many have you been to now?”

Hecate didn’t even have to think; she had been to every one since she and Ada had become a couple. “This is my seventh.”

“Seven years.” Mona shook her head. “I remember, it was just before Mavis and Gordon got married wasn’t it?”

Ada reached for Hecate’s hand. “Yes, that was one of the first events we went to as a couple.” She thought back to the wedding and how excited she had been to attend with such a beautiful, intelligent woman on her arm. And how even Agatha’s sarcastic comments about cradle robbing and golddiggers hadn’t been enough to dampen her mood. She also remembered how welcoming Mona and her family had been to Hecate, and how thrilled Mona was that her friend had found love. 

_“Finally, I don’t have to listen to you pine anymore.”, she had joked after a few too many glasses of champagne at the reception. “And you know what? I think you’ve found the one.”_

“I was right wasn’t I?” Mona regarded the couple in front of her. “And you know, we haven’t had a wedding in a long time.”

While Hecate flushed, Ada swatted Mona on the arm. “You’re worse than my mother sometimes.” 

In truth, neither was opposed to the idea of marriage, but as far as they were concerned, they had already made a significant commitment to each other, and a wedding whenever that would come, would simply be the icing on the cake. 

Before Mona could say anything else, her matrimonial meddling was interrupted by a little girl in a summer dress running towards them. “Granny, Granny, look I can blow bubbles.” She demonstrated her newfound ability by lifting the plastic wand and blowing until a series of iridescent bubbles floated up into the air. “It’s magic.”

“It certainly is.” Ada crouched down so she was level with the four-year-old. “Well met Maud.” She raised her hand to her forehead, bowed then asked, “How’s my little friend today?”

“Well met Auntie Ada.” Maud passed her bubble making equipment to her grandmother and bowed as she had been taught to do, before wrapping her arms around Ada. “I’m very good thank you.” Suddenly she realised that Auntie Ada wasn’t alone. “Well met Hecate.”

“Well met Maud.” Hecate bowed in return.

“Are you here for the party?”

“We certainly are.”, Ada told her. "And let me tell you something, I’ve been to lots of parties but I often tell Hecate, this is my favourite one.”

Maud was curious. “Why?”

“Because there’s lots of games and dancing and laughter and of course, lots of nice food. But today is also a very special day, do you know what makes it special?”

Maud did know. “It’s Summer Solstice. My Mummy said that it’s the longest day of the whole year and that the sun gives us energy for our magic, like when I eat my cereal for breakfast.”

Ada nodded eagerly. “That’s right; you’re a very clever girl Maud, and so is your Mummy. It’s also a day where we give thanks for everything Mother Nature has given us, like that cereal you have in the morning.”

“My Mummy went to your school and you teached her spells, Auntie Ada.” Maud agreed that her mother was very clever. “She said that I’ll go too one day. Will you be my teachers?”

“She did go to Cackle’s, and I was her teacher for Spells while my Mummy ran the school. And one day when you come to the school, Hecate will teach you potions, and we’ll look after you and all the other girls.”

“Will you teach me a potion today?” Maud looked up at Hecate with an eager look in her eyes. “Please? I really like potions.”

“Let Auntie Ada and Hecate have something to eat and drink first.” Mona gently chastised her granddaughter. “They’re our guests remember. Come on, let’s find your cousins, I’m sure I saw them around here somewhere.

While Maud went to join her cousins, Ada wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist. “In eight years or so, that little girl will be sitting in your potions lab. Hard to believe isn’t it?”

“It is.” Hecate agreed. “But since meeting you, it seems time goes even faster. Does that sound ridiculous?”

Ada felt the same way. “Not at all, so we really should make the most of it, shouldn’t we?” With that, she pecked Hecate on the lips, took her by the hand again and guided her towards the south facing alter that Mona that had set up. 

Together, they placed their most important crystals, red agate for Ada and hematite for Hecate, next to the candles. Then, still holding hands, they whispered a blessing of thanks for all that the earth had provided to them. 

Following their meditation, the rest of the day was spent eating, drinking and conversing with the other party goers. To their relief, due to a falling out with Mona several months beforehand, Agatha wasn’t in attendance, meaning they were free to relax and enjoy themselves. 

“Dance with me.” Ada gave Hecate a pleading look, not dissimilar to the one that Maud had used on her several hours before. “Please?”

“How can I refuse?” Hecate, feeling extremely mellow after several of Mona’s adult-only mint lemonades, allowed herself to be pulled from the chair and escorted to the dance area where they found a place amongst the other couples and energetic children.

“I’m glad you wore your hair down.”, Ada whispered as the long strands tickled the hand she had positioned on Hecate’s lower back. “It tells me that you’re comfortable and that you want to be here.”

“I do want to be here.”, Hecate spoke softly into Ada’s ear. “I want to be anywhere you are. And I like Mona and her family. Like you, I think this is my favourite party that we attend.”

“I’m glad.” Ada looked over Hecate’s shoulder and started to chuckle. “Though I think our dancing is going to have to stop for now.”

Hecate glanced down to see Maud Spellbody looking up at them both. “Hello.”

“Hello. Have you eaten and had something to drink?”

“We have.” Ada kept her arms around Hecate’s waist and tried not to laugh too much at the serious face that was peering up at them. “Have you?”

“Yes thank you. So now will you show me a potion, please.” Granny Mona said that Hecate was a potions expert and Maud was very worried she’d be whisked off to bed before she could see the expert at work.

Hecate exchanged a glance with Ada, who was staring at her with the same hopeful expression Maud was and nodded. “Of course I will. Do you have something in mind?”

On seeing Maud’s puzzled expression, Ada explained. “What type of potion would you like Hecate to show you?”

“Oh. Something fun.” Maud’s eyes were shining brightly. “Something pretty.”

“I’d like that too.” Ada took Maud by the hand and led her to a quiet part of the garden while a perplexed Hecate followed them and tried to think of a fun and pretty potion. She was still deep in thought as she knelt on the rug Ada summoned for them along with her bag, where like any good witch, she kept a miniature cauldron and some essential ingredients. 

“Maud was just telling me that her favourite colour is blue.” Ada could see that Hecate was drawing a blank in regards what to make. “And there are some lovely blue hydrangeas right here.”

“Ahh.” Hecate gave her girlfriend a grateful glance before turning back to Maud. “Do you think your Granny would mind if we took a few flowers?”

Maud shook her head. “No, I pick them for her all the time.”

“That’s very kind of you. Will you pick a couple for me while I set my cauldron up?” While Ada helped Maud gather several flowers, Hecate cast a spell to create a small fire pit over which she could levitate her cauldron.

“What's the potion going to do?” , an excited Maud asked as she watched her Auntie Ada magically dry the hydrangea petals

“Traditionally hydrangeas are used to keep people safe.”, Hecate explained as she sprinkled the petals into the cauldron before adding some drops of lavender oil. This was a simple potion, and she could have stopped at this point, but Maud had requested something fun, and fun she was going to get.

“Wow.”, Maud gasped as when Hecate waved her fingers over the cauldron, lots of sparkly blue lights danced in front of them. “That’s so pretty.”

“And so are you.” Ada saw a lot of herself in Maud. She remembered what it had felt like to wear glasses from a young age and to be slightly chubbier than her friends, even her twin.  
Alma had been a good mother but never one for what she deemed fluffy talk. In a way Ada envied Maud who was always showered with affectionate compliments by her family in a way she had never been. Not until she met Hecate.

“Your Auntie Ada is right.” Hecate laid Maud’s hands flat and sprinkled some of the potion mix in them. “You are a very clever and pretty young girl, she should know.”

“Why’s that?” Maud asked as she inhaled the lovely scent. “This smells very nice.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Hecate beckoned Maud towards her and whispered, just loud enough so that Ada could hear. “She knows because your Auntie Ada is also very clever and very, very pretty.”

While Ada glowed with delight, a giggling Maud whispered something back to Hecate who again, answered so her girlfriend could also hear. 

“Yes, I love her very much.”

“I love you too.”, Ada mouthed over Maud’s head before speaking in a normal tone again. “What we need to do now is make a sachet to hold the mixture.” She waved her hand to summon a blue square of fabric along with a piece of ribbon. “Now, I’ll hold it, and you drop some of what you and Catey made into it.” Once the dried petals and essential oil mix had been deposited and firmly secured in place, Ada passed the little bag back to Maud. “This is for you.”

“Will it keep me safe?”

Ada wrapped her arms around the child, not wanting her to feel any unnecessary worry. “Your parents already do a great job keeping you safe; this is just a little extra something if you need it.”

“Like my nightlight?”

“Exactly.”

“It’s great, thank you. I’m going to show my Mummy and Daddy what we made.”

Once Maud had run off to show her parents what ‘Auntie Ada and Auntie Catey’ had helped her make, Ada opened her arms again, this time for Hecate to receive a well-deserved cuddle. “Thank you for doing that.”

“It was no trouble.” Hecate was truthful; she had enjoyed the time spent with Maud. “I just hope her enthusiasm for potions continues when she realises they get to be far more complicated than what we did today.”

“Oh, I think it will.”

Ada was correct; Maud excelled in potions when she did come to Cackle’s. And even though she was always respectful and referred to her teachers as Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom during term time, she never forgot that evening, or the little bag of safety as she thought of it in her head. A little bag that due to the extra magic used on it, had never lost its scent over the years. 

“Good night Miss Spellbody.” Hecate’s mouth quirked upwards as she saw the familiar pouch on Maud’s locker during bed check on her first night at Cackles. “Sleep well.”

“Good night Miss Hardbroom. I hope you sleep well too.”

“We will Maud, we will.”


	16. Fun With Food: The Away Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tumultuous few months, Hecate takes the opportunity to whisk Ada away from the castle for a rather indulgent night of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a "I wish you would write" ask on Tumblr where we discussed Hecate taking Ada away from the castle for the evening. Originally I had a slightly different idea, but after what they've been through in the last few episodes, I thought they both deserved an extra special night away. 
> 
> Consider this your warning for fluffy smut.

Hecate regarded the items she had set out on the bed, changes of clothes, shoes, toiletries and of course, some other essentials she was hoping to use later. Satisfied she had all that was required, she used a spell to shrink everything and transfer it into her bag before beginning to get ready. 

First in her routine was make-up and as always when she had the time, Hecate applied each product by hand. Knowing her face as well as she did, it didn’t take long, and as she blotted her lipstick, she glanced at herself in the mirror, thinking of the many times Ada had admired her lips. “Made for kissing”, she believed was the most frequent compliment. 

Face done, it was time for nails, though this time her magical abilities were utilised to shrink them down to what she considered to be a length suitable for certain activities. Happy there were no chips in the dark polish, she turned her attention to her hair. It fell from the tight bun in loose waves, just as she intended to wear it that night, so all that was required were some light brush strokes and a little serum to tame the pesky flyaways that were the bane of her life.

Pleased as she would ever be with her appearance, Hecate indulged herself in a moment of anticipation. She had an entire night alone with Ada ahead of her. No school issues, no colleagues, no paperwork. “And we are going to enjoy every second of it.”, she vowed before vanishing from the room. 

You look very happy with yourself.” Dimity casually leaned against the wall as Ada approached. “Are you doing something nice this evening?”

“Well.” Ada looked from side to side, checking to see if any students were in the vicinity. “Actually, yes. Hecate is taking me out tonight, a kind of belated birthday celebration.”

“Is she?", Dimity feigned surprise, as if she, Gwen and Algernon had not already been briefed several times regarding the expected protocol while the Principal and Deputy were are away from the school. “Where are you going?”

Ada bounced on her feet, excitement making her somewhat giddy. “I don’t know; it’s a surprise. Apparently, all I need to do is get ready; she’ll take care of everything else. I’d guess dinner somewhere, that would be lovely. I can’t imagine we’ll be back too late though, will you be okay without us?”

Dimity knew full well that barring an emergency, neither of her colleagues would be back that night. “We’ll be fine; you go off and enjoy yourselves. Are you getting dressed up?”

“Oh, I’m not sure.” Ada thought for a moment. If she didn’t know where they were going, how would she know what to wear? She said goodbye to Dimity and still pondering her dilemma, made her way upstairs where she found the answer waiting for her along with a single pink rose.

_“Darling Ada, I hope you don’t mind, but as our plans for tonight are a secret, I took the liberty of picking out an outfit for you to wear. You know I love you whatever you are wearing, but this dress is one of my favourites, and I know one of yours. I will be back at 7:00 to meet you and escort you to our location for the evening. Hecate. P.S. The only woman I will ever truly want to give flowers to, is you."_

A quick glance at the clock told Ada it was already 6:15, plenty of time if she was going to use magic, but when she was getting ready for an evening with her wife, she always preferred to use non-magical means as much as possible. She showered quickly, then once she was dry, slathered her body with the lemon-scented oil she saved for special occasions. Her hair had been washed that morning, so just needed brushing before she twisted it back into a low knot. Then it was time for some light makeup, she never wore as much as Hecate but liked some tinted moisturiser, mascara, kohl liner and lipstick to brighten her face when she was going out. 

Happy with one part of her appearance, she focused on the next. There was no surprise regarding the underwear Hecate had chosen. Her wife adored her in ivory, and the silk teddy was sexy while still giving Ada the support she needed to feel comfortable and confident. As for the three-quarter black and silver dress that was hanging on the wardrobe door, it skimmed her curves with its low, but not indecently so, neckline. It also went perfectly with the silver shoes that she slipped on after rolling up her silk stockings. Finally, it was time for a dab of lemon and vanilla perfume before giving her appearance a final glance in the mirror. 

“Beautiful.”, Hecate whispered as she materialised behind a preening Ada. 

“Will I do?” Ada grinned while bare arms wrapped around her waist and welcome lips nuzzled at her ear. 

Hecate smiled into Ada’s neck. “You will more than do my love.” She turned her wife so they could face each other.

“Catey.”, Ada breathed while getting her first look at what Hecate was wearing. “You look exquisite.” 

“Thank you.”, Hecate winked. “I’m going out with a very beautiful woman tonight.” She lowered her voice. “I’m very much hoping to wine and dine her, then maybe, if I’m lucky enough, be allowed the privilege of making love to her all night. 

“Who could say no to that? I know I couldn’t. I love you.”

“And I you.” Hecate pressed her lips to Ada’s, then conscious of the time asked, “Shall we?”

Having been prepared for Hecate to transport them outside to avoid being seen, Ada was somewhat surprised to find the door being held open for her as she wrapped herself in her pink pashmina. “Won’t people see us?”

“I hope so. I want everyone to see how stunning my wife is.” 

They didn’t hold hands as they left the castle, but there was no doubt to anyone who saw them that this was a couple on a date.

“Is that Miss Cackle?”, Enid gasped. “She looks gorgeous.” 

“Yes.”, Maud agreed as their head teacher gave them a little wave. “And look at Miss Hardbroom.”

“Wow.” Mildred’s jaw was practically on the ground as she watched their teachers leave. “They look like film stars.”

“Well, we’ve certainly caused a bit of a stir.”, Ada laughed once the castle door had closed behind them. 

“Did we? Can’t say I noticed.” Hecate gestured towards her waiting broomstick. “Now, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to hop on?”

“Are you offering me a ride?"

“I certainly am my Darling, and a whole lot more.”

Ada had a strong feeling that this was going to be a night to remember, and her suspicions were proven to be entirely accurate when she saw where they were going. “Oooh.”

The little squeal from behind caused Hecate to breathe a sigh of relief as she set down the broomstick in the magical part of the city. The establishment she had chosen, a world-renowned hotel and restaurant had been a reliably safe bet. They had eaten there before, once to celebrate Alma’s 90th birthday and another time when they attended Mona and Michael’s fiftieth wedding anniversary. However, both those times had been in the main dining room and with other people. For this occasion, they would be alone, and Hecate had every intention of taking advantage of the other facilities the hotel offered. 

“You sit here.”, Hecate guided her wife to a comfortable seat in the reception area. I’ll let them know we’ve arrived.”

Ada was confused. “But this is the hotel entrance. I think we need to go around the other side to access the restaurant.”

“Oh, did I forget to mention? We’re staying here tonight.”

“Catey.” Ada’s eyes lit up. “Really? But isn’t it terribly expensive?”

“Yes and yes, but you and I have a lot to celebrate, and I wanted to do something nice for you. Please, allow me?” She took Ada’s eager nod to mean she would. “Good, I’ll be back in a moment.” 

As Hecate checked then in, Ada paid close attention to her, and even closer attention to the woman behind the desk. She watched the smiles from the younger witch who was leaning in a little bit closer than necessary and how when she realised Ada was watching, she blushed and looked away while Hecate signed whatever paperwork was required. Not that she was worried, Ada knew how attractive Hecate was but more importantly, how faithful. “I see you were attracting attention again.”, she remarked as Hecate walked back towards her.

“Not me.” Hecate shook her head. “Oh no, it was you causing the stir this time. That young woman was extremely taken with you.”

“She’s young enough to be my daughter.”, Ada spluttered. “Granddaughter even.”

“Not quite, but I don’t think that would matter to her. I saw how she looked at you, how her face dropped when I told her I was here to celebrate with my wife.”

“Did you say anything to her?” From what she had seen, it didn’t look like Hecate’s sharper side had come in to effect but it was sometimes hard to tell. 

“I thanked her for being so attentive and for upgrading our room. Though perhaps I should thank you for that.” Hecate, aware that someone was watching them, leaned down and brushed her lips against Ada’s cheeks. “Are you ready to eat?”

There was another surprise in store for Ada as rather than entering the main dining area; they were shown to a private room.

“I thought this might be a more intimate setting.”, Hecate explained once the maître d' left them. “But if you’d rather be with other people….”

“Are you joking? Dinner alone with you, in this beautiful room, what more could I want?” Ada looked around in delight, her gaze falling on the pink rose placed across one of the table settings. “Another rose?”

“Well, you did make rather a fuss that you didn’t get one during my episode.”

“You know I was teasing.” Ada took her seat and softly fingered the perfect petals while Hecate sat across from her. “But I do love receiving flowers from you.”

“And I love to give them to you.” Hecate waited until Ada placed the flower back on the table before passing over a menu. “You’re always better at choosing meals than I am.”

Eagerly, Ada poured over the menu, seeing plenty of options that she thought would be suitable before making her choice. “How about the tapas? They look tasty, we can share them, and they won’t be too heavy. ” A quick glance at the dessert menu told her the deliciously rich mousse she had sampled the previously was still available and she had every intention of saving room for that.

“That sounds perfect.” Hecate agreed while glancing at the wine list. “And a bottle of red, I see they have the one we liked the last time.” At Ada’s sign of agreement, she sent their order to the kitchen. 

The beauty of a magical restaurant was that while there was plenty of staff available if you chose not to, you didn’t have to interact with anyone. The order was sent directly to the kitchen where the chefs would prepare the fresh ingredients using a mix of magic and traditional cooking methods before transferring it to the correct table. Even the wine appeared instantly in a small glass for Hecate to taste before confirming that it was to her satisfaction and summoning the full bottle. 

Once her glass was full, Ada sat back and savoured the first taste. “That is good.” She took another sip before reaching for her lover’s hand. ”Thank you for doing all of this Catey. It’s been a hard few months for both of us, hasn’t it?”

“It has.”, Hecate agreed. “But we don’t need to talk about that tonight.”

“I know, and I don’t want what’s happened with the school to be the focus of our evening. I do however want to tell you something. There is no way I could ever have gotten through these months without you, professionally and most definitely not personally. I don’t think you realise how important you are, not just to me but to the school, the other staff, the students, all of us.”

“Ada.” Hecate flushed. “This isn’t about me.

“Let me finish. Catey, I need you, I will always need you, and I love you very, very much.”

“I need you too.”, Hecate whispered. “And of course I love you. I adore you. I hope you know that.”

“I do.” Ada lifted the hand that was still in hers to her lips. “I will always know.” She paused for a second as she heard a much-loved piece of music playing. “It’s funny, the background music, every song seems to be one that I know and like.”

Hecate smiled shyly across the table. “I may have had something to do with that. I wanted us to listen to music that had meaning for us.”

“And you say you’re not romantic.” Ada had never heard such nonsense in her life. Hecate was the most romantic person she knew. And not just because of big gestures like this, every single day she did something that made Ada happy, and to her, that was romance. 

“Only for you, my love.” 

At that moment their food arrived, plates of olives, bread, cheese, seafood, vegetables and meat that were all delicious and as intended, easy to share.

“Oh, these prawns are good.” Ada nodded her approval. “They’re just like the ones we had when we went to Madrid.”

“That was a wonderful holiday.” Hecate beamed at the memories that flashed through her mind, not just of their trip to Spain but other holidays they had taken together over the years. Without Ada, she didn’t think she would have ventured anywhere that wasn't related to work, but in the years they had been a couple, she had come to appreciate a change of scenery and culture with her wife alongside her. 

“It was.” Ada popped an olive in her mouth, closing her eyes as the garlic flavour burst onto her tongue. “I was thinking of another Mediterranean trip next time, somewhere we haven’t been before. How about Malta?”

“As long as I get you all to myself, anywhere is perfect.”, Hecate smirked as she slipped out of her shoe and ran her stockinged foot slowly along Ada’s leg.

Ada swallowed the olive and reached for her wine glass, never breaking eye contact with Hecate the entire time. “I promise, I’ll be all yours.”

They took their time over their meal, sharing happy memories and plans for the future along with their food and a second bottle of wine. Neither woman was drunk, but they were undoubtedly relaxed and in increasingly good spirits as the evening continued.

“Oh.” Ada’s eyes grew wide as she recognised a song that was playing. “It’s our wedding song. Dance with me, please Catey”. She was already standing at this point, a hopeful look on her face as she held out her hand.

Hecate was powerless to resist. “You’re the romantic once.” , she murmured as Ada led her in a slow dance to their favourite song. “And I can never say no to you can I?”

Ada threw her head back and laughed. “It’s not my fault I’m so irresistible.”

Hecate nuzzled against Ada’s hair. “You are rather alluring, you’ve proven that more than once.” 

“True.” Ada was aware that the energy between them was beginning to change. “But you are pretty irresistible yourself my Darling." She turned her head so she could whisper into Hecate’s ear. “Do you remember that time at the Magical Convention?”

“Y..yes.” Hecate closed her eyes, thoughts of that night sending shivers down her spine.

“Do you remember how you told me you had to have me? How you couldn’t wait until we got back to our hotel? Instead, you dragged me into that room, pushed me against the wall, got down on your knees and used your mouth to reduce me to a quivering mess."

Not trusting herself to speak, Hecate nodded. 

“Anyone could have walked in. Perhaps they did. The Grand Wizard himself could have been standing there, and I wouldn’t have noticed.” She caught the hitch in Hecate’s breath and smirked. Neither one of them would have wanted to get caught, especially not by the Grand Wizard, but she knew that for Hecate in particular, the idea that they could be was a definite turn on. Deciding to play a little more with that idea, she carried on, her hand slowly sliding up her wife’s stomach, towards her breasts as she spoke. “We have a nice private room here, don’t we? I could return the favour. I could have you against the wall, or better still, sit you on the table and taste you. Would you let me do that?”

“I’d let you do anything you wanted to me.”, Hecate promised before pressing her lips urgently against Ada’s. “And if you desire, you can spread me naked on that table and have me any way you want me, but I had something else in mind that I think you might enjoy even more.”

“And what would that be?” 

“Let’s call it dessert, and if you let me transfer us to our room, I’ll show you. Apparently, it's rather nice; it would be a shame not to utilise it.”

It would be several hours before either woman could fully appreciate the beauty of the room that was theirs for the night. It was large, with high ceilings and walls painted a dove grey colour that contrasted well with the dark mahogany furniture, including a large bed that dominated the space and was perfect for what Hecate had in mind. 

Once they had fully materialised, Hecate saw to her relief that the request she’d made had been actioned. "I remember the last time we were here you were quite taken with the chocolate mousse?”

“That can wait.” Ada had completely forgotten about pudding and instead was busy trying to capture Hecate’s lips with hers. “I’m hungry for something else now.”

“Ahhhh, but what if you could have both?”

“Both.” Ada raised her eyebrows. “You mean…?

“Exactly”. Hecate walked towards the bedside table where a pot of chocolate mousse was waiting. The combination of sex and the rich chocolate dessert seemed like the perfect activity for a decadent night away. “If you want to that is…”

“Do you mean if I want to combine my two favourite flavours?” Ada moved quickly towards the bed. “Do you really have to ask?”

Hecate pretended to think for a moment. “Your favourite flavours, hmm I don’t think I have anything lemon to go with this.”

“Darling.”, Ada purred while reaching for the zip on the back of Hecate’s dress. “When it comes to love making the only flavours I am interested in are chocolate, and you.”

Both women were giddy with excitement as they removed each other's clothes, pausing as the did to exchange kisses, words of admiration or the naughty thoughts that popped into their heads as they revealed their bodies.

“I imagined you in this all evening.” Hecate slipped the straps of the teddy down Ada’s shoulder, kissing every freckle she could in the process. “You look so beautiful that it almost seems a shame to remove it. But..", she breathed into Ada’s ear. “For what I have in mind, I need you to be naked and on the bed.”

The firmness in her voice was making Ada drip with desire. "Whatever you want love."

“We seem to be missing something.” Hecate waved her fingers to summon the pot of chocolate as well as the brush she had brought with her.

‘Very thoughtful, this way I can keep my hands clean.” Ada took the pot and dipped the tip of her index finger into it. “Though you know me, I can’t help getting messy sometimes.” She pressed her finger against Hecate’s lips, groaning with pleasure as the pink tongue darted out to lick at the soft, rich chocolate. “Good?”

“Very.” Hecate drew Ada’s finger into her mouth and sucked in the same way she intended sucking other parts of her lover's body at the first opportunity.

“Oh, you filthy girl.” Ada pulled back her hand as Hecate joined her on the bed. “It’s time to get you really dirty.” Shaking with arousal, she straddled her lover, dipped the brush in the pot, then painted a line down Hecate’s breastbone. “Delicious.”, she moaned as she got her first taste of the combination she craved. “Where to now?”

Next was a circle drawn around Hecate’s sensitive belly button, followed by a matching pair around her already rock hard nipples.

“Yes.”, Hecate hissed as Ada’s mouth closed over her areola. “I love that.”

Ada spent plenty of time worshipping her wife’s breasts, lapping up every drop of chocolate before indulging herself in the even more satisfying taste that was just Hecate. She licked, sucked and bit, the moans, groans and gasps of pleasure encouraging her to keep going until a hand in her hair caused her to stop. 

“What?” Ada was confused. 

“As much as I adore what you’re doing to me…” A dazed Hecate raised herself from the pillow and lifted her legs so Ada could lean back against her thighs. “Tonight is about you.”

No.”, Ada protested.

“Yes.. and besides.” Hecate ran her fingers along the pale skin. “I haven’t had any dessert yet.”

“Oh, well, far be it for me to deprive you.” Ada passed the pot to her love. “And I do love to see you indulge yourself.

Feeling especially playful, Hecate dipped her finger in the pot and placed a spot on Ada’s mouth before licking it off. Then, knowing how much she enjoyed what her lover had done to her, she used the brush to paint a shape on each breast.

‘I told you, you are romantic.”, Ada giggled as she saw the two hearts, though her laughter soon turned into moans of satisfaction as Hecate start to lick away her handiwork. “How are you mine?” She ran her hands through the long loose hair as her lover switched to her right breast.

“Because…” Hecate’s dark eyes were almost black with arousal. “I was lucky enough that the only woman I’ve ever truly loved, loved me back. And…” She trailed her right hand down to Ada’s wet centre. “If she’ll allow me, I’d like to show her just how much I love her.”

“You already are Darling.” Ada instinctively spread her legs further across Hecate’s lap, her head rolling back as one finger, then two glided over her core. “But, oh yes, please carry on.” She knew it wouldn’t take long for her to reach orgasm, how could it when Hecate was working her clit in tandem with a gentle assault on her nipples. She also knew this wouldn’t be her only orgasm of the night, and so allowed herself this possibly selfish moment of being wholly pleasured by the sexiest woman she knew.

Hecate would have said it was the other way around, that Ada was the one allowing her to be selfish. She adored pleasuring her wife, loved the feeling of being in control of Ada’s body, loved knowing that it was her, and only her, that could bring Ada to the peak like this. And once she was at that peak, all it took was a change in pace in her stroking and a little graze of her teeth across Ada’s right nipple to have the woman in her lap crying out in ecstasy. 

“I hope you soundproofed the room?”, Ada whispered between post-orgasmic kisses.

“Of course.” Hecate purred as she reached up to remove the clip that was now dangling from Ada's hair. “I’d hate to keep the other residents awake due to your screaming.”

“And what seems to make you think I’ll be the only one screaming ?” Ada winked while changing position slightly. “I think I know something that can make us both scream, don’t you?” With that, she aligned herself with her partner in a position that they both loved for slow lovemaking. “Alright?”, she whispered as she started to move. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes.” Hecate could feel Ada’s enlarged clit pressing against hers, could feel the blood pulsing through her body. “It feels marvellous.” She may have loved having control of Ada’s body, but Hecate would have been lying if she said the opposite wasn’t also true, especially when Ada was whispering a mix of sexy and loving words in her ear as she moved on top of her.

“I love seeing you like this, naked, open, ready to come." Ada knew dirty talk in her most gentle voice drove Hecate wild. “And I’m the one who gets to do it, aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Be…because Oh Ada, right there, please keep doing that. Because you love me.” Hecate was desperate now, her fingernails clawing down Ada’s back as her climax grew increasingly nearer. “Don’t stop.”

“Oh I do my Darling, I love you so much, more than I can ever tell you.” Ada increased her pace to match Hecate’s moving hips. “I’m.. I’m.." She didn’t need to ask if Hecate was as close as she was. A loud wail in her ear told her she was there.

“That was incredible.”, Hecate murmured as Ada flopped down on the pillow next to her. 

Not wanting to lose the body contact, Ada cuddled closer and pulled Hecate into her arms. “You’re right; it did feel wonderful. But anything we do together feels good.”

Her point was proven throughout the night as the oversized bath, couch and once they had magicked it clean, the bed were used as locations to share their love. Hecate more than lived up to her promise of making love to the woman she adored all night long, and it was a happy Ada who held her very smug looking wife in her arms as dawn was breaking. 

“You really are talented in many areas aren’t you?”

“Yes, but to which specific talents are you referring this time?”

“Well, I’m not going to feed your ego and tell you how good you are in bed, I think you already know that. Ada chuckled as Hecate’s face lit up with pride. “But you’re also good at arranging nights away; this was a fantastic idea, you really do spoil me.”

“You deserve to be spoiled. And I will continue to do so for as long as you allow me.”

”Only if you let me return the favour.” Ada pressed her lips to Hecate’s again. “You know your lips were made for kissing.”

“So you tell me.” 

“Do you mind?” 

“No. never stop.” Hecate would never, ever tire of kissing her beloved. 

“Well then..” Ada gave a wink before rolling on top of her eager wife. “It seems our fun is not quite over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, based on other Tumblr conversations around the use of food during foreplay, a second part next week will be going up next week (hopefully). It will have a similar theme, but will be set at the castle.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	17. Fun With Food: The Home Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada starts thinking of how they can bring certain elements of their hotel adventures home.

“What a day. Honestly, I do not understand why those second years make such a spectacle of making the most simple potions. When I was their age, I was….” Hecate suddenly became aware that her wife was acting rather strangely. She was flushed pink and the maglet that had been in her hands a few seconds previously had been unceremoniously tossed to the side of the armchair. “Ada?”

“Yes?”

“What were you doing when I came in?”

Ada looked everywhere but at Hecate. “I was reading.”

“Reading what?” Hecate went to take the maglet, but found it nowclutched in Ada’s hand. “Were you looking at…watching something?”

“No.”, Ada sighed, then decided it was pointless to lie. “Yes, but it’s not what you think.”

“I don’t mind.” Hecate was stretching the truth, but just a little. She didn’t have an issue with Ada looking at erotic images, she knew it didn’t mean she loved her any less or needed something else, but how she was trying to hide her actions, that’s what was making Hecate feel a little uneasy. 

‘I know you don’t.” Ada placed the maglet at her side and stood up to hug Hecate. “But it’s not much fun when I’m on my own; I prefer when we do things like that together.” And on the subject of doing things together, Ada did have something to confess. “I was looking up something sexual but more for research purposes.”

“Oh.” Hecate was curious. “Would you like to tell me what you were researching?” 

It took a moment, but eventually, Ada finally looked at Hecate. “Do you remember that night you took me to the hotel?”

“Of course I do.” It was a night Hecate was never going to forget. “What makes you bring that up?”

“Well.” Ada took a deep breath and rushed through the next part of her confession. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Intrigued by the admission and becoming more smitten by Ada’s flushed cheeks by the second. Hecate wanted to know more. “Tell me, do you mean going to the hotel, or what we did?

“All of it.”, Ada whispered. “But especially what we did with the chocolate mousse. I find myself daydreaming about doing something similar again. That’s what I was looking up on Witchnet. I wanted to get more ideas.”

“You did?” Hecate felt a rush of arousal as she imagined Ada researching sexual activities they could carry out together. 

“I did. I even stumbled across a video from a non-witching television show, the two women used a variety of food as part of their foreplay.”

“Is that what they’re showing on non-magical television now?” 

“Well, put it this way, it didn’t seem to be a children’s show. Besides, after 9 PM there are plenty of raunchy scenes shown on some of the Magic Network shows. Anyway, seeing as we’re talking about it, I was wondering…?”

“You want us to do something like that?”

“I…I..” Ada flushed and turned her head to the side, again refusing to meet Hecate’s eyes.

“Darling?”

“I do want to, but I’m afraid.”

Hecate was confused. “Afraid?”

“That you’ll think I’m some sort of greedy guts who can’t even make love without thinking of food.”

“Ada Cackle, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say. Yes you like your food, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, you are healthy, and without question, I find you as sexy now as I did when we first met.” Hecate pressed her hand to Ada’s face, gently forcing her to look back into her eyes. “Can I tell you a secret?” At Ada’s mute nod she carried on, “I knew you would love what we did that night but what you don’t know is that I adored it too. And I would be more than happy to expand on the experiment.”

“You would?” Ada’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Tonight?”

“I would. And yes, there’s no time like the present,” Hecate stole a kiss before making a suggestion. “But as you seem to be more familiar with what’s involved, I shall have to bow to your experience.”

Ada’s mind was racing. As sexy as the scene she had watched was, it had taken place in front of the fridge, a location she immediately discounted. The kitchen floor was hard and uncomfortable, the room was freezing, and Mrs Tapioca was liable to walk in at any time. No, Ada had a better idea. “You stay here where it’s warm and comfortable”, she whispered, indicating to where the fire was burning. “I’ll be back once I’ve raided the fridge.”

_“Good timing.”_ Ada reflected as she materialised in the kitchen. Supper was over, meaning that Mrs Tapioca and her evening assistants were resting before the morning crew started preparing breakfast in the early hours. _“Now, what to choose?”_ She stood in front of the open fridge and regarded the contents. Cheese, not very sexy, likewise cuts of meat and certainly not fish. Fruit, now that was a possibility. _“Catey likes fruit. Strawberries, cherries, hmmm bananas?:_ She dismissed the bananas for being slightly too phallic for what she had in mind. _“What else- oh yes, mango and there must be cream somewhere.”_

Triumphantly, she reached for the unopened can of spray cream and added it to the basket in her hand. She was almost ready; there was just one more thing she needed, a throwback to what they had used during their hotel stay. “Chocolate.” It wasn’t mousse, but Ada already had an idea of what she could do with the bar of milk chocolate. Then, happy with her loot she made her way back upstairs where she found a vision waiting for her that almost caused her to drop the basket. 

“I thought I’d make myself presentable.” Hecate, dressed in a black silk negligee and robe, held a glass of wine out to Ada. “And maybe help the mood along a little.”

“I was in the mood before, but seeing you like that, well let’s say I’m very glad we have an entire evening to ourselves..” Ada took the glass and clinked it against the one Hecate was holding before taking a sip. “Though I do feel very overdressed in comparison.”

Hecate smirked while placing both glasses on the table. “Let me help you with that.” 

Very quickly, Ada found herself stripped down to her underwear while her delighted wife stroked the skin she had so eagerly exposed. 

“Pretty.”, Hecate smiled as she ran her fingers over the delicate pink and green bows that decorated the lace bra and knickers. 

“You’re pretty.” Ada’s heart leapt as she caught Hecate’s eyes, seeing the joy and surprise that a simple compliment brought to the woman she loved. “And I love you very, very much.”

“I love you too.” Hecate stroked Ada’s face before moving in for a sweet kiss. “And I am very ready for whatever you have in mind.”

“Ah yes.” Ada guided Hecate to kneel on the blankets and cushions she had placed in front of the fire. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.” 

“Mmmm, so am I. Close your eyes, my love.” 

After another kiss, Hecate did what was asked of her, keeping her eyes closed as she felt something nudge against her lips. 

“Open your mouth Catey.”

“Mmmm.” Hecate moaned as the strawberry dipped in white wine hit her tongue. With her eyes closed, she sucked the berry into her mouth, licking the wine off before biting into the succulent fruit and swallowing it.

“Oh, I knew this was going to be a good idea.” Ada was becoming more turned on by the second. “More?”

“Please.” As directed, Hecate tilted her head back as Ada dangled a cherry over her open mouth. “How considerate.” She mumbled around a mouthful of fruit. “You even removed the stones.”

“I’d hate for you to choke.” Ada couldn't resist kissing the smiling mouth before running another strawberry along Hecate’s wet lips, the difference being that this one had been dipped in something else. “Dark lipstick suits you.”, she remarked while admiring her handiwork. “Lick.”

While Hecate didn’t love chocolate in the same way Ada did, she did enjoy it from time to time, and the variety her lips had been painted with was delicious, especially when the flavour was paired with the sweet strawberry that Ada continued to tease her with. 

“Does that taste good?”

“Almost as good as you.” Hecate, unable to resist any more, opened her eyes to see Ada gazing adoringly at her. “May I take a turn?”

“Of course.” While the selection of food wouldn’t be a surprise to Ada, she was interested to know what Hecate planned on doing. She wasn’t disappointed. “Sneaky.”

“I like to share.” Hecate winked before swallowing half of the strawberry she had passed with her mouth to Ada. “But if you’re hungry….” she picked up a large, dripping piece of mango and held it over Ada’s lips, watching with fascination as her wife opened her mouth and allowed her to guide the fruit inside, “Your favourite.”

Ada nodded in agreement. “I do love fresh mango. And you know what else I love?” She reached for the can of cream, laughing as she saw Hecate’s confused face. “Have you never seen whipped cream before?”

“Not like this.” Hecate took the can in her hands and inspected it. “How does it work?”

“Like this.” Ada took the can back and pressed the top until cream squirted onto the tip of her finger. A finger she pressed to Hecate’s mouth. “Taste.”

As she had with the strawberry, and the mousse several weeks before, Hecate took her time sucking Ada’s finger before pulling back and making a pensive face. “It’s very sweet.”

“That’s why I ask for it.” Ada again squeezed the can but this time onto Hecate’s finger which she brought to her own mouth. “Delicious, in fact, I think I need a bigger sample.” With that, she aimed the can towards Hecate’s half exposed bosom and squeezed.

“That’s cold.”, Hecate gasped, though the look in Ada’s eyes told her that wouldn’t be a problem for long. 

“Let me warm you up.” Ada pulled the straps of her lover’s negligee down, giving her more space to work with as she licked the cream away. “Oh yes, that tastes good.”

Hecate groaned with pleasure as Ada licked along the top of her breasts. If only she would move down a little. “Do you want some more?”

“Do you?” At Hecate’s eager nod, Ada pulled the black silk down further, her mouth watering as she exposed rock hard nipples that were crying out to be sucked. “You know what’s even better than cream?”, she whispered.

“What?” Hecate lay back against the pillows and arched her back slightly, wanting Ada to get the best view possible. 

“Cream and chocolate.” Ada reached for the bowl, dipping her finger into the still warm chocolate, then painting it across Hecate’s nipples, first left, then the right. She then reached for the cream, spraying a large dollop on top of the chocolate before catching her wife’s glinting eyes and breaking into fits of amused giggles.

“You have made me into one of those chocolate desserts you like.” Hecate was also laughing as she looked down at Ada’s handiwork. Not that she was complaining. This, the laughter, the fun, the silliness she could have with this woman, even when they were making love, this was something she had never had with anyone else, and she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Ada was still sniggering as she moved to straddle Hecate’s waist. “I think this will be better than any chocolate sundae I’ve ever tasted.” She was still smiling as she began to lick the chocolate and cream combination, her satisfaction increasing as she heard Hecate’s moans getting louder with each lick. “All gone.”, she whispered some minutes later. “Are you still hungry?”

“Thirsty actually.” 

Before Ada could say anything else, she found their positions reversed. She was now lying back against the cushions, even better, she was completely naked, as was the woman straddling her with a bottle of wine in her hands.

“May I?”

“Of course Darling.” Ada watched with wide eyes as Hecate carefully poured the wine over her breasts, allowing it to run down towards her stomach, then lapped it all in languid cat-like motions, continuing to lick until it was all gone. Then, she did perhaps the most surprising thing of all.

“Catey Cackle, did I just see you drink straight from the bottle?” Ada blinked in surprise, both at what Hecate had done and how much it aroused her.

“You may have.” Hecate placed the bottle down on the ground and winked at Ada. “But that’s our little secret.” She changed position so rather than straddling Ada; she was lying on top of her, breasts and stomachs pressed together as they kissed. 

“I’m hungry for something else now?” Ada breathed into Hecate’s ear. “How do you want…..?”

In Hecate’s mind, there was only one position that seemed appropriate considering what they had been doing up until that point. “I want…”, she whispered her request to a delighted Ada.

"So do I."

A change in position found Ada on her side, facing a body part of Hecate’s that she was very familiar with. She glanced down to where her wife had taken the opposite position and asked, “Comfortable?”

“Very.” 

Traditional “sixty-nine position” was all well and good, but this version was decidedly more comfortable, and for both of them still just as erotic, as was proven by the deep moans, whimpers and words of encouragement they shared as they licked, sucked and stroked each other to orgasm.

“Oh, my.” A spent Ada reached for Hecate’s hand. “Come here, I need to cuddle you.”

Hecate faked-sighed and moved into Ada’s embrace. “Why couldn’t you come to me?”

“Because you’re younger and more agile.” Ada laughed to herself as she saw Hecate’s eyes narrow.

“You always play the age card when it suits you.”

“Do I?", Ada feigned surprise then made another request. “Pass me that wine will you?” As Hecate had a little earlier, she raised the bottle to her lips and took a long swig. “Oh, good, it’s still nice and cold. Do you want some?”

“Please.” Hecate finished the last drop then magically sent the bottle to the recycling bin. “So, was it what you hoped it would be?”

Ada cuddled closer. “And more. Did you enjoy it?”

Hecate’s answer was entirely honest. “I did. We always have fun together, but I feel like I needed to laugh like we did tonight”

“Me too.”, Ada agreed. 

Neither was laughing the following morning when they were asked to come to the kitchen by a furious Mrs Tapioca. 

“Fruit, chocolate, cream. Those girls have been helping themselves, having midnight feasts I’ll bet. I thought you ought to know. Miss Hardbroom, I’m sure you’ll figure out who it is in no time.”

“I..” Hecate coughed and prayed she wasn’t blushing too much. “I…”

“Don’t you worry one little bit Mrs Tapioca. Take the money from the catering fund to replace anything that’s missing and leave everything else to us.”

“What are we going to do.” Hecate hissed as she followed her wife upstairs to the dining hall. “What if Mrs Tapioca says anything to the girls.” As strict as she was, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to get into trouble for something they hadn’t done. 

“She won’t.” Ada stopped and placed a reassuring hand on Hecate’s arm. “She won’t venture into our territory.”

“But we stole..”

“We stole nothing.” Ada reminded Hecate of something. “The kitchen may be her realm, but it’s my school, and I was entitled to take that food." 

That was a fair point, but Hecate needed to be sure of something. “You’re sure none of the girls will get into trouble.”

“Not until they mess up a potion.” Ada checked there was nobody around before giving a bemused Hecate a peck on the lips. “Or the next time they do attempt to raid the fridge. Agatha, Mona and I used to do it all the time when we were students here.”

“Why am I not surprised. I can’t imagine Alma being too pleased about that.” Hecate had to laugh at the vision of the three musketeers as they had been for a time, getting caught by her mother-in-law. 

“She wasn’t. And my food or not, I suppose I’m lucky Mrs Tapioca didn’t catch me last night.” She noticed Hecate’s face drop and was quick to reassure her. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t mean we can’t play our game anymore. It may however mean a trip to the shops. Do you think you could possibly bear that?”

“That depends” Hecate kissed her wife and made a request. “Perhaps next time can we try it with ice-cream?”

“Oh, now there's an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The clip Ada refers to is one of Alice and Dana in "The L Word."


End file.
